Terapia de choque
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: O quê? Os ninjas de Konoha falam de seus sentimentos e de seu passado para o Doutor T -Terapeuta. Crackfic, com conteúdo sexual, homo em alguns capítulos, heterossexual, diversos casais.
1. Chapter 1

Yoo minna n.n

Essa idéia veio do nada mas mesmo assim espero que gostem ;D

Ja ne ;3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence i.i...mas toh armando um plano diabólico para tê-lo pra mim "xD

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 1: Sasuke na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta- Bem...por que não começamos nos apresentando? n.n

Sasuke- ¬¬°

Terapeuta- O.o""" Er...Sasuke?

Sasuke- u.u" você já sabe meu nome "q saco"

Terapeuta- ¬¬ está bem Sasuke...então me fale um pouco sobre você. "Grooso ò.ó"

Sasuke- Bem...odeio meu irmão, minha família foi morta por ele, não gosto do jeito irritante da Sakura...o Naruto é um idiota por completo u.u,...meu sensei fica lendo hentai ¬¬°

Terapeuta- 'infância pertubada, ódio significativo ao irmão, pouco sociável, adquiriu características pervas com seu sensei' Muito bom...muito bom...bem Sasuke me fale sobre essa tal Sakura û.û

Sasuke- Ela me irrita u.u

Terapeuta- Mas o que sente por ela?

Sasuke- Não compreendo muito bem...ela luta por mim...ninguém nunca fez isso ;-;

Terapeuta- 'carência devido a problemas familiares' Muito bom Sasuke...e esse seu sensei?

Sasuke- Ele lê Icha Icha Paradise ¬¬°

Terapeuta- Ele já fez vc ler? "Que cara problemático"

Sasuke- #corado# eu...eu...ele não me forçou...

Terapeuta- O.ô me explique o q ele te forçou... "Omg será q ele é homossexual? Ô.õ"

Sasuke- "cara banana, já penso em besteira ¬¬° " ele não me forçou a ler o mangá mas eu li porque quis u.u°

Terapeuta- O.O 'complexo pervo' Bem...e esse tal de Naruto?

Sasuke- É um baka u.u

Terapeuta- Sei... 'esconde sentimentos' E seu irmão como se chamava?

Sasuke- T-T nii-san se chamava Itachi

Terapeuta- Hum...e onde ele está agora?

Sasuke- Espero q esteja morto Ò.Ó

Terapeuta- 'ódio pelo irmão' Mas Sasuke...vamos voltar a um assunto agradável...o q você sente perto dessa tal Sakura?

Sasuke- Vontade de vomitar ¬¬ "Por que ele ta perguntando essa merda? U.u"

Terapeuta- Sei, sei...Sasuke vou lhe mostrar algumas imagens e quero q me diga SINCERAMENTE o que vê u.u

#mostra borrões que formam duas bolas envolvidas#

Terapeuta- O q você vê nessa imagem Sasuke?

Sasuke- °¬° me lembra do...Icha Icha hehehe...dois caras gordos trepando. °///°

Terapeuta- Ô.Ô #encara a imagem# o-o"""" "meu Deus ele é doido" 'sérios distúrbios psicológicos' Bem Sasuke e nessa?

#imagem de uma floresta#

Sasuke- Me lembra da Sakura...ela deve ter trepado com o Kakashi-sensei °O°... ai se eu tivesse em Konoha..."quero comer ela Ü "

Terapeuta- :O 'pensamentos impróprios e múltiplas personalidades, além de conflito entre estas' Bem Sasuke u.u° vou lhe mostrar mais uma.

#imagens da Barbie e do Ken#

Sasuke- Ah q putinha ò.o deve ter dormido com esse cara gay um monte de vezes, além de tê-lo traído com o Chuck ò.ó...eu gostava de brincar com ela T-T... ela me traiu i.i

Terapeuta- Ô.Ô° 'usava brinquedos pra saciar seus apetites sexuais na infância' Er...Sasuke...

Sasuke- Sem mais imagens? TT-TT

Terapeuta- O.o° sem mais imagens

Sasuke- Hey...aqui têm revistas pornôs? Ü

Terapeuta- o.o" nom nom...

Sasuke- Nem a G-Magazine? i.i

Terapeuta- OO nom...Sasuke, sabia que essa revista é gay?

Sasuke- ¬¬° eu sei...mas a gente apela pra todos os meios u.u

Terapeuta- Voltando ao foco Sasuke...agora me diga DE VERDADE o que sente pela Sakura.

Sasuke- Er...hey vc têm informações do q ela ta fazendo?

Terapeuta- Sim OO°

Sasuke- Ela dormiu com o Kakashi-sensei? Ò.ó

Terapeuta- Nom 'ciúmes agudos'

Sasuke- Entom eu gosto do corpo dela Ü

Terapeuta- 'necessidade extrema de sexo' Sasuke vc é virgem?

Sasuke- Nom n////n

Terapeuta- O.O Com quem Sasuke?

Sasuke- ¬¬ Com a minha empregada q está morta agora.

Terapeuta- 8O vc a matou?

Sasuke- ¬¬ ela morreu num acidente de avião

Terapeuta- Bem...vc gosta de andar de aviões?

Sasuke- sim u.u

Terapeuta- Vc se masturba com freqüência Sasuke? û.û

Sasuke- Sim u.u

Terapeuta- Com quanta freqüência?

Sasuke- Todos os dias u.u" "aonde esse cara quer chegar? ¬¬ "

Terapeuta- Ô.õ Quantas vezes ao dia?

Sasuke- ¬¬ não conto

Terapeuta- O.O E para q vc queria as revistas Sasuke?

Sasuke- ¬¬ para comê-las é q não era

Terapeuta- Responda a pergunta û.ú

Sasuke- Pra me masturbar oras °O°

Terapeuta- O.O E no q vc pensa ao se masturbar?

Sasuke-...

Terapeuta- Sasuke? ô.ô

Sasuke- #se masturbando#...

Terapeuta- O.o Vc não está fazendo aquilo agora né Sasuke?(Nossa como sou uma mente poluída XD)

Sasuke- #fazendo mais rápido#...ah...

Terapeuta- (cara de nojo) Sasuke pare com isso AGORA ò.õ

Sasuke- #alcançando um orgasmo# Ahhhhh...#cara de satisfação#

Terapeuta- OO "que nojo ¬¬"

Sasuke- Eu penso nela ...ela me excita (baba caindo)

Terapeuta- O.O ela quem? 'se masturba em qualquer lugar não levando em conta as pessoas próximas'

Sasuke- A Sakura °e°

Terapeuta- Ô.õ 'paixão doentia' está bem...er...Sasuke...

Sasuke- Sim doutor? #babando ainda#

Terapeuta- pare de babar no carpete ¬¬°

Sasuke- n.n° disculpa #limpa a baba# me excito quando penso nela

Terapeuta- O.O acho que por hoje está mais que bom Sasuke "OMG ELE ME ASSUSTA 8O"

Sasuke- Até mais doutor n.n

Terapeuta- ô.ô ateh mais "ATÉ NUNCA Ò.Ó"

THE END

Yoo n/////n

Sei que ficou um tanto pervo e uma merda i.i mas espero q se divirtam em imaginar isso tanto quanto eu XD

Deixem reviews pra dizer como tá uma merda...e se devo continuar...ou pra elogiar... mas deixem REVIEWS people n.-

No próximo capítulo deve ser a Sakura que vai ao terapeuta :D

O q ela sente pelo Sasuke, o Kakashi e ainda se ela se masturba também :P

Bjkas

Cya n.n

Tali-chan (um tanto perva) ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo minna mais um capítulo pra vcs n.n

Obrigadíssima desde já às reviews

Amei mesmu 83

Enxó vocês no final

Entom ja ne :P

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence i.i...mas joguei no bingo pra ver se ganhu eles pra mim "xD

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 2: Sakura na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta- Muito bem, começaremos pelo seu nome.

Sakura- Sou Sakura Haruno e moro na vila oculta da folha "Flamejante :P"

Terapeuta- "Tah parecendo mais o Bob Esponja ¬¬" Bem, Sakura...pode me falar dos seus colegas de equipe?

Sakura- i.i...bem...eles...eles...tinha o Naruto...ele...ele era...bem hiperativo sabe?

Terapeuta- E o que você sentia por ele Sakura?

Sakura- Ele é apenas meu amigo...era...nom...ele é t.t

Terapeuta- 'crises de consciência' Está bem Sakura...mas...e seu sensei, Kakashi...você teve alguma relação além de "amizade"?

Sakura- O que você quer dizer com isso? "Meu deus ele tá querendo dizer o que toh pensando? Ô.õ"

Terapeuta- "Q burra ¬¬" Sakura, o que quero dizer é...se você tinha algo mais íntimo com seu sensei ao invés de aluno e professor.

Sakura- O.O Ele eh meu sensei...eu só gosto dele como meu sensei... "que mentira :P"

Terapeuta- Sei ¬¬ "Mentirosa" 'mentiras para encobrir suas relações e sentimentos'...agora me fale do outro colega que você tinha, Sasuke.

Sakura- Bem...quando eu era mais nova, eu era a maior fã dele...eu amava ele demais...mas daí ele fugiu pro Orochimongo, ops...quero dizer Orochimaru -.-"...e daí agora toh achando que ele é gay o.O "mas ainda amo ele i.i"

Terapeura- Mas você continua o amando?

Sakura- Sabe...pelo menos ele têm um bom corpinhu...kkkkk "Ele é moh gato ®¬®"

Terapeuta- -////- omg...Sakura...agora vou lhe mostrar uns vídeos do Youtube que selecionei especialmente para essa seção, quero que me diga o que sente quando o vê e de que indivíduos lembra.

Sakura- Está bem n.n "que que esse cara tá tramando? ¬¬"

Terapeuta- Certo primeiro clipe.

#põe o clipe de uma música#

YMCA...nananananana...YMCA...(num sei a musik kkkkk e tava com preguiça d acha :P)

Sakura- O.O

Terapeuta- #olhando desconfiado para Sakura# O que você lembra?

Sakura- Caraca...haushaushaushash teve uma vez que fiz o Naruto e o Sasuke dançarem essa música de tanguinha...kkkk...o Kakashi e eu morremos de rir...hohohohho...foi num jogo de verdade e desafio :P

Terapeuta- O.O® 'complexo de criancice aguda e princípios masoquistas' Sakura...está bem...-.-", o próximo vídeo.

#põe um vídeo com a música de Silent Hill atrás, bem terror e as cenas de A Bruxa de Blair#

Sakura- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i.i que meduuuuuuuu...tiraaaaaaa t.t #tremendo de medo e se escondendo de baixo do sofá#

Terapeuta- #tira o vídeo# 'medos crônicos' Sakura pronto...pode sair agora de debaixo do sofá -.-®

Sakura- #tenta se meche# Eu...toh...entalada i.i...AHHHHHHHH EU TENHO MICROFOBIA...E CLAUSTROFOBIA...AHHHHHHHHHH T-T...eu acho que tem algo andando no meu braço e têm um monte de perninhas °O°...AHHHHH eu tenho medo de aranha y.y

Terapeuta- O.o""" OMG...Sakura se acalma...não tem nada aí...EU ESPERO POIS TENHO MEDO DE ARANHA TAMBÉMMM...AHHHHHHHH °O°

Sakura- #tremendo e suando frio# Não toh conseguindo respira #ficando roxa#

Terapeuta- OH MEU DEUSZINHU SAKURA NÃO MORRE AÍ NOM PORQUE SENOM VOU SER ACUSADO DE HOMICÍDIO °O°...#tentando desentalar Sakura a empurrando pela bunda pra fora# Se não fosse essa testona axo que você conseguiria passar. U.U 'crise de crescimento fazendo a testa ser maior do que devia'

Sakura- O QUE? Minha testa num é grande ;.; "Inner: COMO ELE OUSOU Ò.Ó" #é arrancada de um solavanco só do sofá caindo de pernas abertas com o terapeuta na frente dela# Ufa...finalmente i.i

Terapeuta- Sakura desde quando você usa essas calçinhas fio-dental? O.o"

Sakura- #fecha as pernas e fica bem corada# É...é...é um presente de alguém o///o

Terapeuta- De quem? Com quem você tá se envolvendo eim?

Sakura- O.O foi um presente da Ino, minha melhor amiga que tá noivando com o Gaara, nossa ¬¬

Terapeuta- 'falsas verdades e distúrbio de agrados' Sakura você é virgem?

Sakura- #muito corada# E...eu...POR QUE ESSA PERGUNTA? Ô.ó

Terapeuta- O.O então quer dizer que você não é? O-O

Sakura- Eu...eu não sou i.i

Terapeuta- :O "Meu deus, cada coisa, que GAROTA MAIS PUTA Ò.Ó" 'complexos excessivos sexuais' Foi com quem Sakura?

Sakura- A primeira vez? O///O

Terapeuta- QUER DIZER QUE TEVE MAIS QUE UMA:O

Sakura- NÃO Ò.Ó Só foi uma vez poh ¬¬ "mentiraaaa e.e"

Terapeuta- Têm certeza?

Sakura- Absoluta ¬¬, eu tavah me guardando pra alguém especial...mas aconteceu algo..."que gostei muito °¬°"

Terapeuta- O QUE? O.O

Sakura- O Itachi me forço a fazer sexo com ele ;.; "a primeira vez kkkk"

Terapeuta- O.O...meu deus, você precisa mais de terapia do que eu imaginava...'tem problemas pois sofreu estupro'

Sakura- T-T e eu tava me guardando pro Sasuke-kun...buaaaaaaaa...mas até que foi bom i.i, espero que com o Sasuke-kun seja melhor °¬°

Terapeuta- Então quer dizer que você gostou? O.O" 'extremos complexos de mentira e de pervicite'

Sakura- É...foi bom...na segunda vez já tava bem mais relaxada...e com o Kakashi até que deu pro gasto, sabe né, ele é mais velho e talz..."Mas amei faze ;P...cara Sasuke te quero °¬°"

Terapeuta- Mas você não tinha dito que tinha sido só uma vez?

Sakura- Mas você não foi muito direto U.U

Terapeuta- "Ainda por cima me dá essas desculpas esfarrapadas ¬¬" 'grau de intimidade grande com seu sensei, extrema necessidade de se sentir inferior, possuída' Nossa Sakura mas você não havia dito que não tinha nada com seu sensei?

Sakura- E não tenho, são só umas vezes que a gente se encontra precisando tira a carência da reta, ele por causa daquele livrinho maldito, eu por causa da falta do Sasuke.

Terapeuta- 'trepa com o sensei só pra livra carência, carência extremisada e necessitada' Sakura e sobre esse livro, seu sensei te força a fazer algumas das posições ou não?

Sakura- A não, não...ele tem um apetite difícil de ser saciado sabe? Mas eu fico preparada com o "Konoha's kama multra" daí não tem nenhum problema #sorriso pervo#

Terapeuta- O.O "meu deus essa daí é a maior dada que já conheci" 'apetite sexual apurado' Sakura...você pensa no Sasuke?

Sakura- Ah é claro que sim...tenho sonhos eróticos com ele toda noite...acordo molhadinha #passa a língua nos lábios e cruza as pernas#

Terapeuta- 'sonhos eróticos com o objeto de desejo doentio da infância, é extremamente possessiva com o que é seu' #pernilongo pousa na perna da Sakura e vai chupar o sangue, essa bate nele e começa a grita enquanto torna em nada o pernilongo: SEU MALDITO PERNILONGO FÊMIA ESSE SANGUE É MEU, ESSE CORPO É MEU, SE QUISER TOCAR, TÊM QUE PAGA# 'EXTREMA possessão com o que é seu, EXTREMÍSSIMA'

Sakura- #atende telefone que tava tocando o toque de Barbie Girl# Alô? Oi Kashi...Toh no terapeuta, ah...que fofu, mas por que não alivia com a Anko ou a Kurenai dessa vez? AH QUE LINDUUU...claro que a gente pode...o terapeuta? Espera Kashi...eu preciso também...hummmmm...eu quero senti-lo também...ah é...tah fazendo isso?...Ah...sim toh com aquela que você me deu...aquela fio-dental especial com vibrador que você compro no SexShop com o controle remoto...AHHHHH...aih Kashi num faz assim...ahhhh...num aperta muito o botãozinho senão piro aqui...hum...tá se masturbando? Aih queria poder te lamber aí...imagina eu Kashi...isso vai...AIH KASHI...AHHHHHHHH QUE DELÍCIA...#fazendo sexo pelo telefone com o sensei#

Terapeuta- QUE NOJO...#vomitando no lixo#...não creio que arranjei esse emprego só pra tratar desse viciados em sexo...se soubesse tinha continuado no manicômio...#ouve a Sakura gemendo e mordendo os lábios enquanto forçava uma perna na outra em sinal de prazer# AIH QUE NOJO...e eu pensando que ela era uma menina de família...#vomita mais# 'faz sexo pelo telefone em lugares impróprios. Gosta de brinquedos sexuais, e não liga de ter público assistindo à suas relações' SAKURA PÁRA AGORA Ò.Ó

Sakura- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH#saciada#...aih Kashi consegui também? Hehehe que bom...isso faz de novo com suas revistinhas...preciso ir...beijo, até mais tarde...tchau n.n #se recompondo# Aih doutor desculpa por isso hehehe...mas era necessário...aih meu Sasuke-kun...quero te encontra e saciar suas necessidades...°¬°

Terapeuta-#correndo pra porta# 'totalmente obcecada pelo Sasuke' NOSSA CONSULTA ACABO...

Sakura- Mas doutor, ainda tem meia hora.

Terapeuta- ACABO...ATÉ #sai correndo pelo corredor com tudo nas mãos# NUNCA#grita do elevador pra Sakura, este se fecha deixando Sakura totalmente sozinha#

Sakura- Ele volta um dia U.U "loko" #e fica lixando a unha#

THE END

Yo minna :P

Nossa nem acredito que fui eu quem escrevi isso o.o

Isso me assusto um poko -.-" (tive pesadelos pra dormi XD)

Sério minna isso me deixou pasma :P

Cheguei no estalo de calamidade kkkkkkkk

:P espero que se divirtam e só imaginem °¬°

Nossa eu ri demais xP

Bem deixem REVIEWS porque como vocês viram, foram 10 reviews e menos de um dois dias pra posta :D

Claro que agradeço pelas reviews

NOSSA GENTE 10 :D

Nunca recebi tanta de uma vez ;...;

FIKEI TÃOOOO FELIZZZZZZ 8D

Dá pra nota -////-

Nossa gente linda amu vocês :3

Avisando que próximo capítulo trago o ser mais odiado pelo meu querido e amado Sasuke...sim a pedido de uma review...adiantei o ser e fiz o felizardo do Kakashi ter mais tempo pra não precisa explica aquilo que ele fez com a Sakura kkkkkkkk entom próximo capitulo...é o lindo, o fenomenal...ITACHI 8D

Será que ele estupro mesmo a Sakura? O que ele pensa dela? O que ele pensa dos membros da Akatsuki...e terá ele mais paixões secretas? Não perca e descubra RINDO HISTERICAMENTE desse persona super demais :P

Agora respondendo e agradecendo às reviews aí em baxo :D

P.S.: O terapeuta vai de brinde :P

#.#.&-Hall das Reviews (VERSÃO 2008)-&.#.#

Terapeuta- Olá...sou o terapeuta dessa joça de fic...e infelizmente ou pra vocês felizmente sou o terapeuta da Lost ¬¬

L.A.- É isso aí :D

T- ¬¬ aí meu deus...bem agora vou fazer as condolências de responder as reviews...não, não faço isso porque quero.

LA- Faz sim Ò.Ó

T- ¬¬ tah eu faço "FOI A LOST QUE ME FORÇO ó.ò"

LA- Intaum vai meu °-°

T- O.O tah...bem primeira review a ser respondida é da... – KaoriH. Bem também sempre achei que o Sasuke precisasse de um psicólogo, e pela minha visão...ELE AINDA PRECISA...não sendo eu tah ótimo ;P

LA- kkkkkk intaum voh ter que pensa em outro alguém muahahahaha

T- #encarando a Lost com cara de quem chupo limão# É claro que vai ¬¬

LA- YOO brigadinha pela review Ka-chan :D

T- ¬¬° Bem...a próxima review é da Suki Sama...

LA- Eu respondo :D...Suki te amo por deixar review miga ;3

T- ... #cara inexpressiva# Whatever. (pra quem num sabe inglês é tipo que seja)

LA- kkkk eu escrevi um comentário sendo que toh aki xD

T- Doida ¬¬...bem próxima é da S2 Yuki Mão Kitsune S2

LA- Muitíssimo obrigada por ler n.n...e que bom que colocou no favoritu #olhinhus brilhandu e fazendo dançinha que aprendeu com o Tobi#

T- #encarando a Lost incrédulo# O.ô você é loka mesmo...

LA- SOH COM ORGULHO ;D

T- ô.õ...tah neh...bem próxima review é da Ninha.PM

LA- Aih brigada por dizer que num tah uma merda...mas esse capítulo acho que fico ruim .-. , bem mesmo assim espero que continue lendu n.n

T- Eu voto no "TAh UMA MeRdA"

LA- Vc num vota em nada, agora lê a próxima.

T- ¬¬ a próxima é da Nao-chan n.n

LA- Brigadinha por ler n.n, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo mesmo eu achando que fico uma merda.

T- Próxima é da Mari Sushi

LA- Comi sushi ;P

T- hehe...sem graça ¬¬...próxima review é da Florinecordeiro

LA- Nominhu grande :P...brigads por ler ;P

T- Próxima é da querida Meygan Kanami

LA- Menina tu me fez fazer a Sakura com um caso com o Itachi...e próximo capítulo vai ser do Ita por sua causa ;3

T- Primeira vez que digo que alguém rula :P

LA- Ele nunca me disse que eu rulo i.i

T- Inveja é ruim Lost U.U...bem continuando...próxima review é da Hikari Kaoru

LA- Ah disculpa se tu num gosto dele se excitandu com a Sakura...mas pra ele ela é só um objeto de prazer...nada mais...e parece que pra Sakura ele é um objeto pra sacia a carência kkkk, eu gosto até de NaruSasu...e acho até que voh faze o Naruto e o Sasuke numa cena comprometedora, claro se tu quiser...e claro que amo de paixão NaruHina, intaum o Naruto só vai tah experimentando como é do outro jeito...n////n

T- #chocado com o que a Lost disse# Não pensava que tu era assim...mas se tem uma mente dessa pra escreve essa porcaria de fic, sem dúvida teria pra escrever yaoi, além de ser moh viciada em Lemon e Hentai.

LA- Aih essa doeu...eu soh tão inocenti #fazendo cara de cachorrinhu pidão#

T- Certo vamos prosseguir...Srta. Lost Inocente-uma-ova Angel.

LA- #olhar mortal pro terapeuta#

T- Certo...antes que seja morto pela Lost vou ler a próxima review que é do Leo

LA- Aniki #olhinhos brilhandus# Meu maninhu de alma gente...eu soh filha única, mas consideru ele um irmão pra mim, assim como ele me considera uma irmã pra ele :3

T- Aih parece que a Sakura não é a única com carência ¬¬

LA- Cala a boca Terapeuta de uma figa...e queridíssimu Leo...brigadinha por deixar uma review fofuxo n.n

T- CARÊNCIA kkkkk

LA- #manda o terapeuta pra Bósnia por uns dias# Agora tu vai aprende Terapeuta maldito U.U...bem genti linda...brigadíssima de coração pelas reviews e olha desculpa por essa merda de capítulo, sei que ficou H-O-R-R-Í-V-E-L...mas disculpa foi o que saiu...bem se quiserem um terceiro capítulo eu faço...se não paro aqui mesmo e não tem mais capítulos pra enxerem vocês...se quiserem mesmo que eu continue escrevendo, aceito idéias e sugestões (idéias não são sugestões?-?) bem...como apontar quem vocês querem no terapeuta...é uma boa...se quiserem mesmo que eu continue, próximo capítulo vai ser o Itachi como já disse. Bem continuem lendo e mandem suas reviews com suas críticas. Beijos no coração e um bolo de nega maluca...(toh com fome)...e ateh mais gente.

Beijos e chocolatões

Da menina doida e perva que ama vocês leitores que deixam reviews

K3 Lost Angel K3


	3. Chapter 3

Yoo minna n.n

Olha postei no dia seguinte :D

As reviews me deram um empurrãozinhu ;P

Intom voltei com mais uma merda pra vocês lerem

Disculpa quem não gosta

Olha eu amo o Itachi mas fala sério esse capítulo foi muito real ¬¬

Intaum espero que mesmo tanto um monte de estrume vocês riam muito e gostem n.n

Bjões até lá embaixo que enxó vocês mais...e DEIXEM REVIEWS XD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence i.i...que porcaria ¬¬...mas seguinte...eu voh assassinar o sensei pra roba eles pra eu ;D

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 3: Itachi**** na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta- Certo vamos iniciar mais uma seção, iniciemos por seu nome.

Itachi-... "cara idiota, se ele pensa que pode me fazer de trouxa ele tá muito enganado"

Terapeuta- "que nem o Sasuke ¬¬" Certo Uchiha Itachi, pode me falar sobre seu passado então.

Itachi- ... "se ele pensa que eu voh falar ele está muito enganado"

Terapeuta- 'problemas para se envolver com outras pessoas' FALA.

Itachi- #olhar de desprezo#Está certo. Bem...minha família era muito problemática sabe? E sempre queria que eu fosse perfeito, isso cansava minha beleza. Então um dia eu resolvi que ia matar todo mundo e foi o que fiz...só deixei meu irmão pra ele poder contar a história porque assim aquelas pessoas problemáticas não vinham me perguntar.

Terapeuta- 'infância difícil o que o fez matar sua própria família, se isola das pessoas' Mas o que você achou de ter matado sua família e amigos?

Itachi- Foi extremamente legal. O sangue escorrendo...os gritos...foi muito emocionante. "Faria tudo de novo ò.ó"

Terapeuta- 'transtorno psicótico' Bem Itachi...seguindo minha risca, quero lhe perguntar...POR QUE VOCÊ ESTUPROU A SAKURA? "sendo que ela é a maior dada ¬¬"

Itachi- Ah...da primeira vez eu estuprei ela mesmo, tava com vontade de trepa alguém gostoso e apareceu aquela testa ambulante e deu pro gasto. Mas nas nossas outras vezes, ela que tomou a iniciativa, meu deus aquela menina se tornou uma máquina de sexo °¬° "Falando nela...preciso dá uma ligadinha pra minha shinobi °¬°"

Terapeuta- 'necessidade de sexo...chegando à absurdos para tê-lo' Bem…pelo que soube você faz parte de uma organização secreta, a Akatsuki...então, como você se relaciona com seus colegas?

Itachi- Ah quando cheguei aquele peixe nojento do Kisame queria me come, além é claro da flor ambulante do Zetsu, foi difícil me acostumar. Que nem, o andrógena do Deidara fica dando em cima de mim e depois simplesmente vai brincar de boneco com o Sasori. Ah...eu odeio aquelas pessoas...o masoquista do Hidan já tentou faze um ritual comigo umas 3 vezes...ele fala que vai me purifica...eu já vi ele dançando pro Deus dele de calçinha rosa...fala sério...o Kakuzu fica me oferecendo dinheiro pra mim ter uma noite com ele...sendo que ele fala que mesmo custando, ele faz com o maior prazer...que nojento...e o Pein já quis faze um à três comigo e com a Konan, que NOJO DE GENTE...só toh lá porque dá marketing e eu gosto de ser o principal #sorriso de galã#

Terapeuta- 'indícios homossexuais, sérias atitudes pervas comprometedoras...e necessidade de ser a estrela' Bem...bem...bem, vamos à próxima fase da consulta. Vou lhe mostrar alguns sons, sim músicas e quero que me fale o que lhe vêm à cabeça.

Itachi-... "isso vai ser um saco"

Terapeuta- O silêncio significa consentimento, vamos começar entom. 'poucas palavras, evita um diálogo comprometedor'

#primeira música#

Eu não nasci gay, a culpa foi do meu pai, que contrato um tal de Wilson pra ser capataz...

Itachi- #começa a cantar bem afeminado a música#

Terapeuta- #extremamente assustado# E então Itachi do que você lembra?

Itachi- Eu lembro do meu melhor amigo que eu matei porque ele tava dizendo que ia me trair, desgraçado mesmo.

Terapeuta- O.O então quer dizer que você tinha "relações" com ele? "UM CARA BISSEXUAL :O" 'relações homossexuais na infância que o afetam até hoje'

Itachi- Ah...eu não gostava de ser chamado punhetero, entom eu arranjei alguém pra faze por mim...e ele fazia tão gostoso #cara de saciado# Mas infelizmente ele quis me trair então tive que mata ele U.U

Terapeuta- 'complexo pervo e homossexual desenvolvido desde à infância' Bem então a outra música Itachi.

#põe outra música#

Música de stiptease (sabe a da pantera)

Itachi- #fica de pé e no ritmo da música começa a desabotoar a camisa#

Terapeuta- Itachi O.O...que você tá fazendo? Não tira a camisa não, se tive com calor eu ligo o ar-condicionado, mas pelo amor de Deus abotoa a camisa de volta. 'vontades descomunais que necessitam de súbita saciação'

Itachi- Que isso doutor, dança junto vamo lá, tira a camisa...vai aquela música, TIRA A CAMISA...TIRA A CAMISA...#ele acaba de tira a camisa deixando aqueles músculos bem definidos aparecendo e joga a camisa pro sofá#

Terapeuta- Tah Itachi, agora volte-se a se sentar. #desliga o som# Chega de músicas. "para todo o sempre, espero" 'necessidade de se mostrar em lugares públicos'

Itachi- #se senta na cadeira# Ah...toh com necessidades doutorzinho e a Sakura não tá aqui, então tenho que apela...quer brincar de médico e paciente comigo? #marotamente#

Terapeuta- É fora de minha ética... 'convida desconhecidos para saciarem seu apetite sexual' Vamos voltar ao assunto...então o que você pensa de seu irmão?

Itachi- #mexendo com seus mamilos# Ah o touto cresceu bastante, tá com um corpinho definido, dá até pro gasto, quando eu me encontrar com ele quero ensinar umas coisas que aprendi nesses anos.

Terapeuta- 'vício em sexo' Es-Está bem então...mas você se masturba?

Itachi- Ah doutor...tá ficando interessado? Sim me masturbo sim, mas só quando toh em extrema necessidade, se não deixo os outros me masturbarem, é mais gostoso.

Terapeuta- 'força indivíduos a se submeterem como escravos tudo devido a seu apetite sexual incomensurável' Não estou interessado não meu jovem. "QUE CARA MAIS DESCARADO Ò.Ó" Então como foi seu primeiro ato sexual?

Itachi- Mas olha, tu diz que não tah interessado e me faz essas perguntas, não precisa mentir não doutor. Ah...mas é com homem ou com mulher?

Terapeuta- 'desejos corrompidos' Não estou interessado, lhe digo novamente meu jovem...sou muito bem casado. E...pode me dizer as duas.

Itachi- Ah mas uma fugida da rotina do casamento é boa doutor. E minha primeira relação com um homem foi quando eu tinha oito anos, com uma mulher foi com nove.

Terapeuta- #totalmente assustado com o que ouviu# 'marcar consulta em um psiquiatra para mim, melhor...me internar em um hospício...ele não tem senso de certo e errado nem do que falar...totalmente antiético' "cara nojento fdp" Não quero não...e me diga com quem foram essas relações e como aconteceram.

Itachi- Está certo...bem a primeira nos meus oito anos foi com meu melhor amigo...a gente tava sozinhos na casa dele...e távamos assistindo uns filmes pornôs e talz...a gente tava se masturbando...daí olhei pro pênis dele e me deu uma vontade de fazer com ele o que a mulher fazia no filme com o do cara...ele percebeu eu olhando pro pênis dele com desejo...primeiramente ele fico com uma cara de nojo, mas depois mudo pra uma de desejo também...daí ele coloco a cueca, já que a gente tava só de cueca e os pais deles tavam em uma viajem e ele se aproximo de mim...ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, ele tinha tirado o vídeo mas eu continuava à me masturbar, ele pego nas minhas mãos, eu olhei pra ele com interesse e ele se curvou sobre meu pênis e colocou ele na boca dele, começando a chupar meu pênis e a movimentar as mãos dele sobre meus testículos...ah eu soh gemia de prazer...aquilo era delicioso...foi uma sensação única...com minhas mãos eu empurrei a cabeça dele contra meus pênis e soltei esperma que ele se pois a engolir. Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim e me beijou, nós ficamos nos beijando com ele mexendo com a mão no meu pênis...depois eu fiz sexo oral nele também e depois eu penetrei, com o consentimento dele, ele por trás...nossa cada estocada que eu dava me enchia mais e mais de vontade de fazer...e então a gente passou a se encontrar semanalmente pra fazer nossos "negócios"...

Terapeuta- #vomitando da narração do Itachi#

Itachi- Bem...minha primeira vez com uma mulher foi com minha prima que era oito anos mais velha que eu. A gente tava sozinho na casa dela e ela falo que queria me ensinar uma brincadeira nova, ela tirou minha roupa e disse que eu tinha um pênis grande pra minha idade...ela tirou a roupa dela...ah a primeira vez que vi seios ao vivo...eles eram grandes...ela deitou no sofá e disse pra eu ir me sentar com ela...foi o que fiz ela começou a me beijar e a tocar meu pênis o que me excitou, eu tocava os seios dela...eles eram tão doces...chupei os mamilos dela, mordi...e então ela me fez um dos melhores sexos orais que já tive...eu depois pela primeira vez fiz sexo oral em uma mulher...é gostoso sabe?...Depois eu enfiei meu dedo nela...ela gemia de dor e eu gostava daquilo, enfiei dois, três até que ela me mandou a penetrar com meu pênis...e foi o que fiz...a sensação de ejacular dentro dela, foi ótima e eu continuei indo à casa dela até o dia que a matei junto com o restante da família.

Terapeuta- #ainda vomitando no lixo com os relatos de Itachi# 'pervo, EXTREMAMENTE PERVO' Bem Itachi acho que é só...

Itachi- Mas doutor, você não pode me deixar passando necessidade aqui...não quer experimentar como é ser chupado e penetrado por trás?

Terapeuta- #pulando da janela com um pára-quedas# A consulta acabou...nos vemos..."Espero que nunca até o inferno"

Itachi- Droga não devia ter matado meu melhor amigo, agora ele poderia tar me lambendo...droga...#começa a se masturbar# Bem...#ofegante# preciso faze a necessidade desaparecer de alguma forma #continua a se masturbar# Eu sei que aquele doutor volta #masturbando e sorrindo maliciosamente#

THE END

Oie genti...

Nossa não creio como soh tão perva assim...

LADO SANTO- QUE? Mas você não é perva n.n

Eu- Não sou? #olhinhos brilhando#

LS- Er...pelo menos eu não sou...agora o resto de você é sim...FUI...

Eu- ;...; issu num ajudo muito

Bem minna eu sou perva...a maioria sim ¬¬

Bem próximo capítulo é o pervo do meu amigo Kakashi...aquele leitor assíduo do Icha Icha...por que será que ele lê o livrinho? Por que ele faz sexo com a Sakura, até pelo telefone...por que ele me ignora? T-T...issu e muito mais no próximo capítulo.

Agora vamos ao hall.

#.#.&.HALL DAS REVIEWS.&.#.#

L.A- Bem hj o terapeuta veio de novo porque eu canso sabem?

Terapeuta- É uma faz nada mesmo ¬¬

LA- Ah calado ou te mato no próximo capítulo U.U

T- :X "MALDITA AINDA TE DROGO COM OS REMÉDIOS Ò.Ó"

LA- Eu li isso ¬¬

T- lalala...bem vamos começar com a primeira review da noite.

LA- Fugindo do assunto ò.ó

T- É da Florinecordeiro

LA- Amigaaaaaaaaa...obrigada #olhinhos brilhando# Nossa falo que tenho mente boa 8D...te amo #limpando as lágrimas com um lencinho# Brigadíssima...e pode deixar que se precisa de ajuda nos hentais...EU AJUDO MESMU ;D...er, tenho muitas idéias pra hentai n///n;,,,,,,,,eu aceitei tua suguestão e tá aí o ITACHI SEM CAMISA #babando compulsivamente# eu amu ele °¬°

T- doida ¬¬

LA- É isso e continue lendo e mandando mais reviews lindas como a que você mando n.n

T- Certo, próxima review é do Ero-Kitsune 21

LA- Que bom que riu bastanti 8D...amu fazer as pessoas morrerem de tantu rir ;P Pliss continua lendo e mandando review n.n

T- que chatice U.U

LA- CALA A BOCA QUE FUI EU QUE TE CONTRATEI Ò.Ó

T- ¬¬ que seja...bem a outra review é da Nao-chan n.n

LA- Nao-chan :D menina...kkkk é o coitado do T emagreceu já 10 quilos :P...coitado U.U

T- É mesmo...coitado de mim ;-;

LA- Calado ¬¬...bem pra você já que pediu, depois do Kashi(Kakashi) vai ser o andrógena do Deidei ;P...e com o Saso-kun?...talvez #rindo malignamente# É claro que sim XD...e o Kashi fica lendo o Icha Icha sem presta atenção?...veja no próximo capítulo o que realmente vai acontecer ;B

T- Eu voh acaba com ele se ele me ignora ¬¬

LA- Falo algo?

T- #começa a chorar# T-T

LA- Fala a próxima review aí U.U

T- #snif# Bem...a próxima é da minha amada S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

LA- Puxa saco ¬¬...bem Yuki-chan...eu não posso manda ele de férias U.U...ele é primordial e ainda ele tá em liberdade condicional(tah sendo vigiado)...ele não pode sair da estúdio #rindo malignamente#

T- QUE AUTORA MALVADAAAA TT-TT

LA- Buahahahahaha eu? Não :P

T- ¬¬ próxima review é do Leo

LA- Irmão querido :D...brigada por dizer que num tah uma merda °-° te amooooo K33...e mano espero que goste desse capítulo n-n

T- ¬¬ neurótica...bem próxima e última é da Meygan Kaname

LA- AMIGA :D...nossa as pessoas te olharam estranho...shuahshiuuhsaiuh coitada XD...é o efeito da fic :P...kkkkkk nossa que raiva da Sakura eim? Hahahaha nom creio que você falo isso XD...tadinha :P...mas eu ajudo xP...bem...ah nom precisa agradecer por eu ter antecipado o do Ita-kun num XD...eu tava morrendo de vontade de faze o dele xP...

T- ¬¬ morrendo mesmo

LA- ¬¬°...bem...hahahaha o TERAPEUTA SE FERRO...valeu por falo que rulo e owno °-° te adorooo menina ;D

T- Buaaaaa falo pra num me dá bola...ela nem liga pra mim...imagina agora ç.ç

LA- kukuku...Nossa tu também foi no hospital "CASOS DE NATUREZA PÉRVICA" por causa do sangramento nasal? XD...disculpa precisava fala essa merda

T- Meu deus ela tá piorando ¬¬®

LA- Buahahaha...você estourou de tanto rir?...shuashuiahsuiahsuia nom é minha culpa XD

T- ¬¬ e você não é a autora?

LA- ...Nom me responsabilizo pelo que acontece caso leiam essa fic trouxa XD

T- E bota trouxa nisso U.U

LA- Aih ¬¬...é ciúmes U.u... Bem pra todo mundo que leu aí em cima XD...OBRIGADÍSSIMA DE CORAÇÃO PELAS REVIEWS i.i...amei mesmo n-n...e pra aqueles que ficaram com preguiça de escrever...ESCREVE PLISSS ;-;...eu amu ver as reviews...elas me ajudam à atualiza essa joça aqui gente i.i...bem ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSE CAPÍTULO :D...e aproveitem muito rindo xD.

Bem próximo cap. como dito anteriormente será do nosso adorado sensei Kakashi n.n

Gente não sei vocês mas vou dar um cronograma dos próximas vítimas XD

4-Kakashi

5-Deidara

6 ou 7-Ino

Bem quem quiser pedir aí algum persona, ficarei muito feliz de fazer n.n

Aceito sugestões e críticas...e minna vocês agüentam Yuri? Porque acho que no da Ino vai ter um pouco...então é só isso n-n

Bjusss de gloss e Baton (SIM COMPRE BATON XD)

Da perva e boba autora que ama yaoi de NaruSasu e tá aprendendo a gostar de SasoDei

K3 Lost Angel K3

P.S. do Terapeuta- Se a autora não me der aumento acabo com ela ¬¬

Eu me intrometendo: VAI ME COME:O

T- ¬¬ adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoo minna mais um capítulo pru cês 8D

Toh amando escreve essa fic n.n

Tudo por causa das adoradas, lindas, contagiantes REVIEWS

Intaum tah aí minna mais uma merda de um capítulo

**Didclaimer:** NARUTO NOM ME PERTENCE...BUAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T...mas seguinte aí...juntei um grupo de terroristas, falsifiquei minha identidade pra ser filha da porra do sensei...e a gente vai mata ele além do Bush (foi os carinhas que querem ¬¬) e do PAPA(eu também queria XD) e já que eles depois têm que me trazer pro BRASIL mesmu, a gente vai aproveita pra mata o Lula ç.ç...nunca estive mais feliz...CRESCE BRASIL CRESCE ;D (seguinte aí, pra aqueles que gostes das pipows citadas anteriormente, meus perdões...mas depois que tu morre tu vê eles NO INFERNO buahahahaha :P)

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 4: Kakashi**** na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta- Bem o início de mais uma seção...primeiramente seu nome.

Kakashi- #lendo Icha Icha Paradise#

Terapeuta- Está bem Hatake Kakashi, "ninguém nunca responde essa pergunta mesmo...ops teve aquela vadiazinha da Sakura que respondeu" Bem...comece me contando de seu passado.

Kakashi- #ocupado lendo Icha Icha#

Terapeuta- Kakashi? "NOM ACREDITO QUE ELE TÁ ME IGNORANDO Ò.Ó" 'ignora as pessoas por querer fugir desse mundo por meio do livrinho pervo'

Kakashi-... #lendo o livrinho# "Nom creio que a Manami traiu o Seyaku com o Kikoru :O"

Terapeuta- "CHEGA Ò.Ó" #pega o livrinho que o Kakashi tá lendo e pega também o livrinho que tava escondido e queima tudo# AGORA TU PRESTA ATENÇÃO EM MIM Ò.Ó

Kakashi- Meus livrinhos ;.; "agora não vou saber o que o Seyaku vai faze i.i" #com uma mala de viagem do lado#

Terapeuta- Posso saber o por quê da mala? #desconfiado#

Kakashi- Não é nada hehehe...bem você queria saber do meu passado né?

Terapeuta- #ainda desconfiado# Sim

Kakashi- Bem eu fui professor de uns pirralhos insuportáveis a maior parte da minha vida, eu transava com umas piranhas de vez em quando mas só isso não me satisfazia, portanto eu comecei a ler Icha Icha, já tá a saga 80 e cada vez me surpreendo mais :D

Terapeuta- 'viciado num livro pervo...odeia seus alunos' Bem e soube que você teve uma aluna chamada Sakura não é? "Aquela vadiazinha ¬¬"

Kakashi- Sim sim...ela era boa...muito boa #baba escorrendo#

Terapeuta- Qual foi a relação de vocês? "melhor não mentir pra mim ò.ó"

Kakashi- Basicamente sensei e aluno. "Sem dúvida °¬°"

Terapeuta- Por que basicamente? "pedófilo ¬¬" 'existência de pedofilia'

Kakashi- Bem, pois a nossa relação cresceu e agora eu faço a necessidade dela ir embora junto com a minha "pods crê"

Terapeuta- O.O pode me explicar? 'utiliza a aluna como objeto sexual para acabar com sua extrema necessidade de saciação' "Cara moh nojento ¬¬"

Kakashi- Ah...assim, quando toh com muito necessidade de transar com alguém e toh com muita carência a Sakura vêm e tira esses sentimentos e necessidades de mim...ela é fantástica, sabe? #mala desaparece# "principalmente no oral °¬°"

Terapeuta- #olhando para onde está a mala e a encontrando deitada no chão# Bem...está bem...'relacionamento com aluna, extrema necessidade de suas vontades e desejos serem atendidos' "Ele abusa dela ¬¬...sendo que ela nom é nem um pouco santa U.U" Vou lhe mostrar umas imagens Kakashi, e quero que me fale o que elas te lembram.

#primeira imagem: manchas que olhando muito parecem uma cabeça#

Kakashi- Hum...muito interessante...ME LEMBRA DAQUELA CENA DO ICHA ICHA VERSÃO FÉRIAS NO SPA...nossa o Zeruque traço completamente a Higiro nessa vez...eles até transaram na piscina térmica...nossa parece certinho aí a piscina com o Zeruqure e a Higiro °¬° "Perfeitamente °¬°"

Terapeuta- #encara a imagem e só vê a cabeça de uma pessoa# 'transtornos ilusórios que revivem cenas de suas necessidades e sonhos' Bem..bem...Kakashi...vamos à outra imagem...

# Imagem dois: Pôr-do-sol na praia#

Kakashi- NOSSA QUE PERFEITO °¬°...essa me lembra da segunda temporada do Icha Icha Miami, aquela areia tem umas partes mais escuras onde dá pra ver corpos...nossa me lembra do Kalibu com a Telise quando eles dormiram na praia após uma sessão de sexo...nossa... #imaginando a cena do mangá e babando#

Terapeuta- O.O #encara a foto incrédulo# O-O"...'PRINCIPAL NECESSITADO QUE CRIA TRANSTORNOS IMENSOS DEVIDO À SUA INACABAVÉL NECESSIDADE DE TRANSAR E SE SENTIR NO CONTROLE' #volta a encarar a imagem e chacoalha a cabeça jogando a imagem no lixo#

Kakashi- Ah...uhm...#mordendo o lábio inferior e precionando mais o braço da poltrona com as mãos# Ah...assim...uh...ah...e...ah...dou...doutor...do que...está...AHHHH...estávamos falando? #ofegando e cada vez mais gemendo de prazer#

Terapeuta- #olhando para o Kakashi como se ele fosse louco (mas ele É louco ò-ó# Eu...#ouvindo o Kakashi gemer novamente#...eu...#vomita no lixo e acaba vendo uma mulher debaixo da mesa chupando o Kakashi# HATAKE KAKASHI ME EXPLIQUE AGORA O QUE ESSA MULHER FAZ AQUI Ò-Ó. "que fdp, recebendo sexo oral enquanto eu conversava com ele...EU TAVA CONVERSANDO COM ELE Ò.Ó...tenho que marcar consulta no meu psiquiatra i.i"

Kakashi- Toh com necessidade doutor...AHHHH #alcançando o orgasmo# Issu tá bom...agora deixa eu te come #diz ele olhando pra baixo# Doutor voh usa tua mesa, dá licença. #e assim ele joga a mulher mascarada que tava fazendo sexo oral nele na mesa, rasga a calcinha desta enquanto a beija vorazmente, ela tira a blusa dele num ato, ele arranca o sutiã dela e começa a sugar seus seios enquanto ela arranhava as costas dele e lhe distribuía mordidinhas pelo pescoço, além de chupões...ele começa a descer os beijos...passa pela barriga dela...e vai descendo cada vez mais...até encontrar a genitália dela e abocanhá-la com a boca de uma vez só...ele lambia a vagina dela a fazendo gritar de prazer e enfiar suas unhas nas costas dele...ele se excita mais e mais quando esta fazia isto...ele decide prepará-la para o ato em si e enfia dois de seus dedos nela...ela urra de prazer e arranha as costas dele...fica assim uns minutos#

Terapeuta- #vendo o que eles tavam fazendo começa a vomitar sem parar no lixo...depois foge do outro lado da mesa e corre pro banheiro com o lixo nas mãos ainda# "QUE NOJEIRA...EU VOU QUEIMAR AQUELA MESA DEPOIS DISSO...EU NOM TOCO MAIS NELA...QUERO MUDAR DE SALA i.i"

Kakashi- #depois de não mais agüentar de tanta excitação, torna a subir seus beijos abocanhando os mamilos daquela que ele ia trepar#

Terapeuta- #ouve barulhos no banheiro e fica com medo de abrir a porta, torna à olhar pra trás e vê uma coisa que não havia notado antes (claro tava vomitando ¬¬) a vadia que Kakashi tava traçando tinha a maior testa que ele já havia visto, além do cabelo rosa...# "NÃO CREIO QUE ELE TAH TRANSANDO AQUI COM A VAGABUNDA DA SAKURA Ò.Ó" SAKURA? 'transa mesmo em lugares impróprios, tudo em causa de sua necessidade'

Vadia- #levanta um pouco a cabeça enquanto Kakashi lhe mordiscava o pescoço, percebendo que sua identidade havia sido revelado, tira a máscara e volta a o que estava fazendo sem dar bola pro terapeuta#

Terapeuta- "EU NÃO CREIO NISSO Ò.Ó...eles estragaram minha mesa i.i, malditos ¬¬" #escancara a porta do banheiro de tanta raiva que estava e encontra um menino que ele já havia visto se masturbando e olhando por uma abertura na parede o que o Kakashi e a Sakura faziam# AHHHHHHH NÃO ACREDITO...AHHHHHHHHH

Sakura- #sendo penetrado por Kakashi com certa voracidade, e cada vez mais fortes as estocadas# AHHHH SIMMM, AHHH ISSO KASHI...AHHHH BOTA PRA QUEBRA MEU GARANHÃO...ISSU...MAIS RÁPIDO...AIH...UIH...AHHHH ISSU...ASSIM...VAIII...VAIII...AH AHHHH AHHHHHHH...#gemendo de prazer#

Kakashi- #enfiando o pênis com vontade na buceta da Sakura, cada vez mais aumentando o ritmo e cada vez mais excitado pelos gemidos dela# AH AH AH AH...TAH VINDO...AH AH AH AH #chegando ao orgasmo# AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH ahhhhhh #retira o pênis da Sakura e senta na poltrona com Sakura rapidamente se sentando no colo dele#

Ser do banheiro- Ah...#vendo alguém o interrompendo de assistir o Kakashi e a Sakura de transarem# Senta aí e vê o show doutor...O QUE DOUTOR? #colocando o pênis pra dentro e endireitando a roupa# Eu posso explica.

Terapeuta- O.ó mas é bom ter uma boa explicação mesmo Senhor Uzumaki...sua consulta não é hoje...o que faz aqui no meu escritório, melhor dizendo no MEU banheiro e ainda por cima se masturbando?

Naruto- Er...eu...é que eu gosto de ver a Sakura transando com os outros desse jeito feroz dela...isso me excita...e bem...HORA DE IR INDO...XAU XAU #sai correndo pela porta do escritório#

Terapeuta- T-T Toh cercado de loucos...#volta à olhar pra trás e quando percebe eles sem roupa torna à vomitar no lixo e não se atreve a entrar no banheiro por este necessitar de DETETIZAÇÃO depois do que ele viu#

Kakashi- Ei doutor pode vir...nós acabamos aqui #bem satisfeito#

Terapeuta- Coloquem a roupa #vomitando e chorando# "eu odeio meu emprego T.T#

#Kakashi e Sakura se vestem#

Kakashi- Pronto..."cara mais afeminado ¬¬"

Sakura- #dando um beijo romântico no Kakashi# Kashi preciso ir...Itachi chama #dá mais um beijo e saí sorrindo antes pro terapeuta que tava branco de tanto vomita# Adeuzinho doutor...falei que voltava. #e sai#

Terapeuta- #com cara de quem viu um fantasma e cor que se colocado em um lado de um papel era capaz de confundir a cara dele com o papel# E...eu...preciso ir..."PRECISO SAIR DAQUI o.o"

Kakashi- Mas doutor o senhor nem me perguntou sobre o Asuma, a Anko, a Kurenai, o Gay, a Tsunade, o Jiraya...

Terapeuta- #saindo de fininho abandonando o balde de lixo#

Kakashi- O senhor Yamanaka, a Ino, o Kiba, o Ebisu, o Orochigayzíssimo, o senhor Aburame, o Shino...

Terapeuta- #abre a porta com um papel pra não se contaminar e enquanto o Kakashi cita todo mundo que ele tinha esquecido, ele saí correndo pelo corredor e se mata descendo as escadas na maior velocidade possível#

Kakashi- O Shikamaru, o senhor Nara e acho que só #olha em volta e não encontra ninguém a não ser o lixo e uma nota do lado dos destroços do relógio, que leu a nota#

_Consulta acabada, até a próxima_

Pensamento não expresso na nota que é do Terapeuta- "ATÉ NUNCA Ò.Ó"

Kakashi- Então tá né...#da cueca tira um mangá do Icha Icha Swan e se põe a ler# HAHAHA a Mitika é realmente avasaladora...kkkkkk.

THE END

Oie genti #dança loka que só a Tali-chan(eu) sabe faze# XD

Genti espero que tenham rido...pois EU RI XP

Tenho problemas psicológicos segundo o Terapeuta ¬¬

E gente eu faço terapia i.i

Verdadi ¬¬

Então espero que tenham gostado de mais essa porra de capítulo...eu gostei de escrever ele, foi de madruga sabe? Minha criatividade aumenta nessa hora :P

Bem próximo capitulo o andrógena vem...quem? O DEIDARA MINNA 8D...ele vem ¬¬

Bem perguntas como ele trepa com o Sasori? O que ele acha dos outros membros? Porque ele dá em cima do Itachi? E por que ele resolveu me dá um beijo e um belo hentai e ainda vir aqui na terapia só por mim #olhos brilhandos e baba caindo# Tá certo...isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo n.n

Bem...bem...bem...DÁ PRA ACREDITAR QUE JÁ TEM 21 REVIEWS #chorando de felicidade# Nossa que lindu :3

Agora pro Hall que recebeu alguém novo XD

#.#.&.Hall das reviews.&.#.#

Terapeuta- Olá, emagreci 7 quilos nesse capítulo, no total já foram 17 ¬¬ Lost quero me demiti.

LA- KKKKK VC NUM PODE 8D...tu é meu escravo coiso e.e

T- BUAAAAA EU QUERO SAIR DESSA JOÇA t.t

LA- Tu vai morrer aqui e.e...mas enquantu num morre...porque vaso ruim num quebra...vê se responde as reviews.

T- #choramingando e dizendo coisas ruins da Lost# Primeira reviews dessa noite é da Meygan Kiname...ela gosta de eu e.e

LA- Yoo aí xD...nossa assim voh mata vc de tantu ri è.é...kkkk...vai ser demais...brincandu (ou não è.é)...nossa que bom que vc gosto 8D...melhor capítulo i.i...nossa buaaaa que lindu T-T...amu você menina xD...xontinue lendu e deixandu as lindas, contagiantes e amadas reviews que só vc sabe faze do seu jeitinhu (tmb cada um tem um jeito diferente ¬¬) kkkkk e ria muito ;D

T- Como é tagarela...bem...a outra review é de alguém novo que fez conta só pra pode mandar review...é o amado e adorado...Leo-san-Neko

LA- LEOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8D...menino tu diz que tah perfect...ah assim eu choro t-t...brigadaaaaaaaaaaa :P...tu entro pro Hall :3...e esperu que num saia i-i...bem te amu, e aceitei as sugestões tuas cunhado erro :D...te amdólu bjussss :D

T- Coitado dele têm que agüentar a peste da Lost U.U...#olhar mortal recebido da Lost# Retiro que disse i.i...bem próxima vítima...caham...digo próxima review é de autoria da S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, amo você ;-;

LA- NOSSA O T AMA TU :O...cuidado ele é pior que capeta U.U #olhar do mal vindo do T# Que foi? É verdade ò.ó...bem TE AMO MENINA :D...brigadíssima por manda review desde o começo n.n...olha continua acompanhandu aê que tem muita merda pra acontece xD...e pretendo esmerdea tudo bem esmerdeado xDDDD...espero que goste desse cap. axo que muitas pessoas tavam esperando por nossa adorável Kashi :P Bjuss

T- Continuo te amando ;..;...bem próxima review...é da Florinecordeiro

LA-Valeu pela review muié :D...brigadu por vir acompanhandu aki i.i...continua e.e...e manda review ;P e olha UTILIZEI TUA IDÉIA :D

T- Ela me odeia T-T

LA- Quem nom te odeia?

T- Muita genti i.i

LA- Dexa quieto ¬¬°...

Bem minna é isso por hoje n.n

Olha postei os capítulos um dia depois do outro ::O

Toh abismada com minha própria eficácia :P

Bem continua mandando review aí

Pode ser pra dizer "Poh para de fazer essa merda perva, toh odiando essa porcaria" eu aceito mesmo i.i

Ou também pode ser pra falar que tá bom :P

Intaum minna se tem reviews tem capítulo

É isso aí xD

E podem fazer sugestões e pedidos

Que nem próximo capítulo é do Deidei, a Nao-chan n.n pediu e eu vim cum ele xD

Sasori talvez venha junto (preciso me ajeitar pra eles e.e)

Nossa amu vcs demais e.e

Ah e depois do Deidei vêm pru cês a irritante e fissurada da Ino dizendo sobre sua relação com a Sakura e com o Sasuke e Naruto...e até com o Gaara xD

Bem minna eu voh indu entom...jah enxi demais

Uma coisa antes...JULIO TE AMO BRIGADU POR TÁ LENDU AQUI BEBÊ, TE AMO MUITOOOO VOCÊ É TUDO PRA MIM i////i

Prontu n////n

Nossa issu foi uma declaração via fanfiction? o////o

Foi ////

Nossa mas amu ele mesmu genti n///n

Bem é só

Brigada pelos meus amigos que eu forço à lerem a fic, como o Chiha, o Will, o Loki também e muitos outros :D

E beijos pro meu mano de alma e caração Leo...te amo muito aniki :3

Bem é só aí

Voh desplugando aqui que já falei demais e o diretor tá reclamando (mas eu soh a diretora Ô.õ)

Bem...FUI mas VOLTU...mandem REVIEWS...que venho NA FORÇA DA LUZ XD

Intaum ja ne e BEIJÕES SABOR TUTTI-FRUTTI PRU CÊS

BOLACHAS E CHICLE PRU CÊS TMB :D

Da querida e amada

K3 Lost Angel K3

Tali-chan galera ;P

Terapeuta- Não esquecendo de uns dos personagens principais que sofre pra caralho, EU U.U

LA- Pára de se acha e tu tá sofrendo menos que se tandu no inferno que é teu lugar ò.ó

T- TT-TT hai...adeus genti i.i

LA- FUI TAMBÉM XD


	5. Chapter 5

Oi minna, eu a doida voltei :D

Tava com pane mental...(verdade u.u)

Mas pra ñ me apedrejarem...finjam que o terapeuta tava de férias #dancinha loka#

Tah aí (depois de MUITO tempo) o capítulo tão esperado...

Depois enxo mais...bai xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence i.i...mas como vocês bem sabem...roubei os direitos do Ita, do Kashi e do Sasu #olhinhos brilhandu# TOH NO CÉU ;P

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 5****: Deidara na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta- Está aí o início de mais uma seção "Que merda -.-" #consultório só possui duas poltronas...a poltrona do Terapeuta está mais longe do paciente e tem um monte de plantas que o separam (nossa é selva XD e a mesa...vcs sabem o que aconteceu :P)# Bem comecemos pelo seu nome.

Deidara- Arte é um bang, un. :D

Terapeuta- "ninguém responde essa pergunta i.i...ah teve a Sakura putinha que respondeu -.-°" Certo senhor Deidara...me conte sobre seu passado.

Deidara- Arte é um bang, yeah. :D

Terapeuta- Ô.ô...tah certo...não quer falar sobre seu passado...'pouquissímo sociável' Conte-me então sobre a organização em que trabalha, a Akatsuki.

Deidara- Arte é um bang, un. :D

Terapeuta- "que porcaria será que ele só sabe essa porra de frase? Ò.ó" DEIDARA FALA OUTRA COISA Ò.Ó #perdeu a paciência#

Deidara- Terapeuta de TPM, un. XD

Terapeuta- "ah se eu colocar minhas mãozinhas no pescoço dele ò.ó" 'viciado em arte' Certo...Deidara você é homem ou mulher?

Deidara- ... (pela primeira vez ele não falo da arte :O)

Terapeuta- Não se acanhe u.u...vou repetir...Você é homem ou mulher?

Deidara-Travesti i////i

Terapeuta- O.O Issu quer dizer que você é homem...certo? "OMG O.O°"

Deidara- Hai (aqueles desantenados issu é sim em japa)

Terapeuta- #aliviado# 'se veste de mulher...gosta de parecer mulher...' Então...você tem um caso com alguém na Akatsuki? Talvez a Konan?

Deidara- Voh te mostra meu mais novo justu :D

Terapeuta- #receoso# "espero que não seja algo ruim i.i"

Deidara- SEXY NO JUTSU #se transforma em uma mulher totalmente# UUUU...GOSTO SENHOR...TERAPEUTA ;P

Terapeuta- #traumatizado# 'VICIADO EM PARECER MULHER' "não voh dormi por um longo tempo i.i"

Deidara- #volta ao normal#

Terapeuta- #aliviado# Deidara...voltando à pergunta...você tem algum caso com alguém na Akatsuki?

Deidara- Arte é um bang, un.

Terapeuta- ..."merda ¬¬" Certo...'caso com integrante de organização...indícios homossexuais' Você se masturba?

Deidara- Hai e.e

Terapeuta- "respira fundo...i.i" Quantas vezes por semana?

Deidara- Tenho alguém pra me masturba todo dia, toda hora...mas quando me masturbo deve ser umas 7 vezes na semana, un.

Terapeuta- O.O #chocado# 'vício em prazer extremo' As bocas nas suas mãos fazem sexo oral em você?

Deidara- °¬° unnnnnnnnnnn #as mãos fazendo sexo oral nele#

Terapeuta- "ah não...mais um não...que nojo i.i" PARE COM ISSO Ò.Ó

Deidara- #ainda fazendo sexo oral com as mãos# uuuunnnnnnnn unnnnnnnnn °-°

Terapeuta- #vomitando#

Deidara- unnnnnnn ®Q®...pronto acabei, yeah...

Terapeuta- #parando de vomitar# "meu Deus que faço?" 'faz sexo oral em si mesmo com as mãos em lugares impróprios e nem ao menos se importa com quem veja' Deidara você é virgem?

Deidara- Iie (desantenados isso é não em japa)

Terapeuta- "Você consegue e.e°" Com quem foi a primeira vez?

Deidara-...foi...foi...com o danna i.i

Terapeuta- O.o nom compreendi Deidara...

Deidara- Com meu danna...o Sasori °¬° cada noite é um bang só #babando#

Terapeuta- O.O "quero demissão" 'gosta de narrar suas aventuras homossexuais'

Deidara- Voh te conta...aqueles bonecos do Sassi são demais...eles me são muito prazer un!!!

Terapeuta- #voltando à vomitar#

Deidara- Nós gostamos de trocar posições sabe? Então às vezes eu vou por cima...às vezes é ele...mas gosto mais de ser penetrado, saco, yeah!!!!

Terapeuta- #vomitando#

Deidara- Nada mais que queira saber,un?

Terapeuta- #parando de vomitar# "quero morrer i.i" Certo...vou lhe mostrar uns objetos e quero saber o que te lembra.

Deidara- Arte é um bang, yeah!!!!

Terapeuta-Certo...vamos começar.

#mostra uma boneca#

Deidara- Marri minha bonequinha de quando tinha 5 anos n.n

Terapeuta- #olhando a boneca horrorosa# 'sendo tratado como mulher desde a infância#

#mostra um cachorro#

Deidara- Teddy o cãozinhu do Sassi.

Terapeuta- #olha incrédulo pro cão que late# AHHHH #joga o cão longe#

#mostra uma revista pornô#

Deidara- Gosto mais de olhar o Sassi mas se ele tá em missão uso essa revista pra me masturba, un. n.n

Terapeuta- #olha pra revista# "o que isso tah fazendo aqui? O.O"

Deidara- Ela é da minha coleção, yeah! n.n

Terapeuta- #joga a revista que é apanhada por Deidei#"eu toquei nisso i.i" 'viciado em sexo, necessidade de se sentir possuído'

Deidara- Hey...o Sassi queria te convidar pra ir lá no nosso quarto...fazer umas coisas, yeah. n.n

Terapeuta- #incrédulo# Que...que tipo de coisas? O.O "por favor não sejao que toh pensando i.i"

Deidara- Ora um menége à tróis n.n

Terapeuta- #vomitando# "QUE NOJO...meu café da manhã se foi i.i" 'convida discaradamente pessoas pra participarem de suas artes sexuais'

Deidara- Que me diz? Vai ser legal brinca de doutor e paciente com você, un.

Terapeuta- #se joga da janela# "MORTE VENHA" #apanhado por um helicóptero# "Por que não posso morrer? (PORQUE VOCÊ É MEU Ò.Ó) QUERO MORRER (contratado diz que tu num morre até eu querer u.u) MORTE VENHA i.i (melodramático ¬¬°)

Deidara- Ah..que pena...poucas pessoas apreciam que SEXO É UM BANG i.i...será que o Sassi ainda tá dormindo? A gente pode brincar de cachorrinho e dono...#babando de pensar# Er...a consulta já acabou mesmo. #explode a parede com o pássaro gigante de escultura# ME ESPERA SASSI TOH VOLTANDO PRA VOCÊ n.n

P.S.: O terapeuta foi prontamente internado no hospício com sérios casos de disfusão intestinal e sérios traumas que o levaram à loucura...ele disse ser tudo obra de alguém chamado Lost...ele voltará à ativa em pouco tempo...(MENTIRA Ò.Ó...AMANHÃ ELE TPA DE VOLTA LIMPANDO O CHÃO DA MINHA SALA MUAHAHAHA) ele está atualmente sendo dopado com fortes remédios...

Terapeuta- #passando o dedo pelos lábios pra fazer barulho# Mamãe é bunita...mamãe te amo...mamãe tah morta...mamãe NÃO PODE SER O DEIDARA NÃOOOOO #se debatendo#

Médico- RÁPIDO PRECISAMOS CONTROLÁ-LO

Lost- #bate com um pau na cabeça do terapeuta que fica desacordado# Caso resolvido n.n

Médicos- O.O

Voltando pro P.S.: a autora foi julgada INOCENTE (eu era a júri xD) então o quanto mais rápido possível poderemos retornar com as seções do terapeuta (tenho seção pra hoje às 4 Ò.Ó muahahaha me amo xP)

THE END

Minna disculpa pela loucura...e pelo apelido do Sasori também u.u

Tava sem idéias e Sassi me pareceu tão kawaii i.i

Droga de eu T.T

Bem mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado, aviso que o P.S. faz parte da fic...de certa forma xD

Bem amo vocês.

O Hall tah em reformas (preguiça mesmo i.i) Então hoje será no quarto.

#.#.Quarto das reviews.#.#

LA- Oi minna, devido ao terapeuta estar com probleminhas hoje eu e minha pessoita da consciência iremos fazer a leitura das maravilhosas e amadas reviews.

Misaki(Misa)- Puta como tu é enrolada. Oi aí...Hajimesmashite(pra qm num sacas é prazer em conhecê-los em japa) Sou Misaki meu sobrenome não lhes diz respeito...sou a pessoa da consciência dessa coisa denominada Lost.

LA- Brigada ¬¬

M- Nada amor. (sarcasmo pra quem não nota u.u) Bem vamos à primeira review que como eu sou mais inteligente que essa coisa eu não leio.

LA- ¬¬ Isso se chama preguiça Misa.

M- Preguiça? Ela não era tua vó?

LA- ò.ô Tu tah fogo hoje.

M- PODE VIR QUENTE QUE ESTOU FERVENDO XD

LA- Depois dizem que eu sou louca, psicopata ù.u bem...como num gosto de ordem vou ler a primeira review que eu sortea...que é a do meu amado nii-san Leo #olhinhos brilhando#

M- Gosto desse cara :P...ele me entende #chorando de alegria#

LA- O.O menos Misa...bem amor de manu te amo...brigada por escrever reviews aqui n.n...amu tuas reviews #olhos brilhandu xD#

M- Ela ama todas as reviews ¬¬

LA- Misa voh revelar fatos sobre você se não parar ù.ú

M- Cruella ¬¬°

LA- Ò.Ó EU AVISEI...GENTE A MISA GOSTA DE 69 SURUBAAA XD

M- #tentando estrangular a Lost mas sendo impedida pelos vectors meus#

LA- Soh uma diclonius querida, tu não chega aos meus pés u.u (pra quem não sabe o que é diclonius ou vectors também chamados de vetores recomendo assistir à Elfen Lied é um ótimo anime possui 13 episódios e é bem fácil de baixar. Há em vários lugares...recomendo o Anime Total (M:quanta propaganda ¬¬) MISA SAÍ DAQUI Ò.Ó)

LA- Voltando u.u

M- Mas a gente nem foi ¬¬

LA- Cala a boca...próxima review é da Florinecordeiro, Lost agradece...tu é minha IRMÃ XD...valeu pelas reviews e por estar acompanhando essa merda...brigada mesmu ;P, ah é...voh faze um do Sassi tmb daí eu pergunto...#imaginandu e babando#

M- que saco U.U

LA- Tá com tédio? SE MATA Ù.Ú

M- não brigada, isso deixo pra você u.û

LA- ¬¬ #olhar fulminante pra Misa# Certo próxima review é do meu cunhado (em on) Leo-san-Neko

M- Gosto dele n.n

LA- Lost num mata você não...aceito sugestões muito bem n.n

M- Críticas é outra história u.û

LA- #olhar com faíscas pra Misa# Tu ainda me paga...ah te adoru cunhadu e te amu tmb n.n

M- Tá traindo o Ju agora? O.o

LA- ¬¬ amor fraternal, ele é meu amigo poxa.

M- Ah sei û.û

LA- Próxima review é da S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Lost agradece pela review n.n

M- Só o que ela sabe u.ú

LA- Caralho Misa se tu veio aqui só pra perturbar tu bem que podia ir à merda. Ah more...brigadaaaaaaaaaa :D...vc foi a primeira a deixa review #dança loka# Lost sabe das coisas ;P

M- Foi de lá que saí u.ú

LA- Bem proximitxa é da...Meygan Kaname,sim eu voh MATA :D...mulher de Deus...TMB SOU PERVERTIDA D PLANTÃO :P...sei que vc é santa...tmb sou xD...menége à tróis(se pronuncia meNÉge a toah XD) o Kashi a Sa e o T nossa xD ...ainda bem q ele num é pervertido u.û

M-LALALA u.u chaticeeeee x.x°

LA- Foi vc q quis vir û.û...bem próxima AMADA review é da Sabaku no Uchiha...q bom q vc amo o Ita bi :D...#anotando# Gaa-kun...certo menina do Gaara vai vir ;D...talvez seja depois da Ino...num sei qual faço xD...na do Sassi eu pergunto tah? ;P...pode deixar q já anotei tudooo n-n...briogadíssima pelas sugestões :D...continue mandando reviews n.n

M- ¬¬ Ela sempre repete a mesma coisa

LA- aih misa ò.ô...bem próxima é da Nao-chan n.n...brigada pela review em primeiro lugar n-n...depois SIM O NARU É DEPOIS DA INO :D...daí acho que vem ou o Sassi ou o Orochi ou o Gaa x.x° toh indecisa...mande reviews ;P

M- indecisa é poko ù.û

LA- Bem por hoje é só pessoal :B

M- Roubou a fala do pernalonga, vai ter que pagar os direitos autorais se não é plágio ù.u

LA- Caraca como tu é chata ¬¬...#aponta a varinha pra Misa# Crucio (quem não sabe o que é eu explico, é uma das três maldições imperdoáveis de Harry Potter, ela é a Maldição Cruciatus, que é uma forma de tortura para o alvo, pois causa uma dor intensa neste u.u CDF Misa FORA Ò.Ó

M- #se contorcendo de dor#

LA- HAHAHAHA bem feito ¬¬ provoco levo u.u

M- #ainda se contorcendo de dor#

LA- Chega cansei u.u #com um toque de varinha o feitiço acaba#

M- #respirando pesadoramente# Você ainda me paga...i.i

LA- blá-blá-blá...CHATA...bem gente espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, continuem mandando reviews e mais uma coisa, fora essa que voh fala n.n°...Próximo capítulo é a Ino...depois vêm o Naruto...e depois o...da da da da ...Orochimaru :P...agora a coisa que queria falar...

M- enroladaaaaaaaaa ¬¬

LA- calada...#aponta a varinha pra Misa# Silencio #Misa fica quieta# (pra quem não sabe é uma magia de HP que faz o alvo ficar quieto, em outras palavras, em silêncio...pra acaba é só falar Sonorus pro alvo novamente) Bem o que eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida #olhar mortal pra Misa#

M- #fazendo mímica# Mímica: aponta pra Lost, depois aponta pro pescoço como se fosse cortado.

LA- Ela quis dizer que adorou meu colar e queria um...oh inveja xD

M- Ò.Ó

LA- Bem o que eu ia dizer...é que AMO O JULIO, sim ele é meu amado n///n...querem o msn dele? NOM VÃO TER Ò.Ó ELE É M-E-U ò.ó

Bem genti amada, continuo amando vocês (ficando longe do meu amado Ju u.ú) espero que estejam gostando dessa merda de fic e se querem um persona nom exitem em pedir n-n

Amados eu vou-me...AMO MEU MANU LEO, MEU CUNHADU-AMIGU LEO, MEU AMIGO CHIHA, MINHA AMIGA YUKI, A FLORINE, A NAO, E PRA TODA A GALERA QUE DEIXO REVIEW...

Então se querem o próximo capítulo com a Ino...MANDEM REVIEWS...

Beijos adoçados

Sorveti de flocos e casquinha

Um Ovomaltine (OVOMALTINÓLOTRA)

E um pedala (num me agüentei XD)

Da amada do Ju que ama ele demais

K3 Lost-Angel K3


	6. Chapter 6

Yoo minna loka e perva como eu

Vortei com a fic...mais uma porra de capítulo pra vocês morrerem de rir

Bem só um aviso...NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO COM AS MORTES QUE OCORREREM PRAQUELES QUE LEREM ESSA FIC u.u

Brigada bundega xD

Pq flei aquilo? ¬¬°

Bem o important(viu? Sei inglêix xD)

Prakeles fascinados em Chrno Crusade e em Elfen Lied (recomendo os dois animes para meus leitores) Toh fazendo fic deles n.n estão em project xD

Bem leiam o capítulo aí

Mais pra baxu eu enxu mais um poku xD

CYA ;P

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence i.i...mas...eu armei uma rebelião com os caras da Al Quaeda pra eu rouba eles uhuuuuuuul :D

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 6: Ino na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta- Certo...mais uma seção "Por que a Lost tinha que me tira do hospício? i-i" Comecemos por seu nome..."a pergunta que ninguém responde y.y"

Ino- Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka :D...moro em Konoha n.n e trabalho como ninja e na loja de flores da minha mãe também 8D

Terpaeuta- O-O 'hipertividade constatada' Certo Ino, conte-me sobre seu passado.

Ino- Ô.õ nom tenho muita coisa pra conta não...tipo meu time era de eu, a linda, maravilhosa, fantástica, Ino e do preguiçoso do Shikamaru e o gordo do Chouji ¬¬

Terapeuta- O.O" "nossa...que metida ¬¬" 'necessidade de adjetivos para si própria' Certo Ino...e você teve algo com eles?

Ino- Olha pra minha cara de garota propaganda#aponta pro próprio rosto e faz uma pose# NUNCA IA ME ENVOLVE COM ELS Ò.Ó "issu aí...ou talvez o Shika...mas nom boca fechada xD"

Terapeuta- "nossa acho que vou vomitar ¬¬" 'poser, necessidade extrema de se mostrar' Certo...e o tal de Sasuke?

Ino- Ah...o perfeito, lindo, musculoso, gostoso do Sasuke...ele sim me envolveria n.n "jah me envolvi...hihi...as caladinha Ino XD"

Terapeuta- ô.õ tah neh...'obsessiva pelo Sasuke' Então vou lhe mostrar umas imagens Ino e preciso que me diga o que elas e lembram.

Ino- Tah bom n.n..."amu imagens n.n"

#mostra a imagem do Bambi quando tava sendo perseguido#

Ino- #começa a soltar lágrimas#

Terapeuta- O.O I-Ino?

Ino- A MÃE DO BAMBI MORREU BUAAAAAAAA E ELE FICA COM O PAI QUE NEM LIGAVA PRA ELE T-T...linda história #enxuga as lágrimas#

Terapeuta- O-O "voh fica com trauma" 'histeria conturbenda' Então de quem ela te lembra?

Ino- ô.õ er...da...do..."putz se eu revela toh fudida" Tah do Naruto "naquela pose na cama kkkkk"

Terapeuta- Ô.õ "sinto que ela não está me contando toda a verdade u.u" Tah Ino, você pode contar qualquer coisa pra mim...'encobre certas verdades com mentiras para continuar com sua imagem de perfeição' Próxima imagem u.u

#mostra a Ariel com o Eric, a Ariel na pedra chorando e o Eric na praia olhando pra amada#

Ino- Nossa...esse filme foi...TOTALMENTE INCRÍVEL, UMA SEREIA E UM HUMANO...AHHHH EU AMEI 8D

Terapeuta- o.o Ino é pra dizer do que você se lembra, não de como é o filme u.u® "doida ¬¬"

Ino- hehe n.n° tah...me lembra de quando eu venerava o Sasuke na infância, mas daí eu...eu...parei...mas...eu...tinha achado alguém que eu realmente amava sabe? Mas...mas...é só #escondendo as lágrimas que caiam#

Terapeuta- #olha com certa pena pra Ino# Ino...a Sakura me disse algo que preciso lhe perguntar.

Ino- A Sa-chan , sabe a gente brigo na infância só por causa do Sasuke...foi difícil...mas a gente volto a amizade n.n...mas chega de imagens?

Terapeuta- Sim Ino, chega de imagens por hoje. "talvez ela não seja tão má como os outros assim" #olhando pra Ino com piedade# 'sérios incidentes que afetaram negativamente sua vida, acidentes tristes' Então Ino posso te perguntar?

Ino- #dá um longo suspiro e enxuga umas lágrimas que se forçaram a cair# Claro doutor # e sorriu#

Terapeuta- "q fofo de certa forma i-i" Certo...então é verdade que você e o Gaara estão noivando?

Ino- #segurando as lágrimas# Eu...ele...ele...terminou o noivado #chorando histericamente# Ele falo que não gostava mais de mim, que eu era chata e não era nada pra ele mais #chorando muito#

Terapeuta- #olhando pra Ino piedoso# "coitada" 'caso amoroso fracassado que a afeta emocionalmente'

Ino- #enxuga as lágrimas e se recupera rapidamente# Mas eu dei o troco nele ò.ó

Terpeuta- #olhando assustado de como a Ino se recuperou rápido# O-O que tipo de troco?

Ino- Muahahaha eu traí ele...muahahahaha Ò.Ó

Terapeuta- #se encolhe na poltrona# i.i com...com quem? 'vingativa'

Ino- Hehe...doutor interessadinho eim...hahahaha...fiz um menége à tróis com o Naruto e com o Sasuke...foi uma delícia.

Terapeuta- "voh precisa de mais terapia depois dessa...e eu tinha chamado as atitudes dela de fofas...i.i quero sair daqui"

Ino- Deixa que eu conto doutorzinhu, o Naruto veio até mim e falo que ele precisava de mim pra que ele fizesse umas coisas. Como ele cito o Sasuke eu fui, daí quando cheguei lá o Sasuke disse que queria prova umas coisas...e eu sorri maliciosamente pois 1-o Sasuke tava pelado; 2- Eu ainda gosto dele; e 3- minha vingança XD...daí o Narutinhu chega por trás de mim e agarra meus seios e começa à movimentá-los...ah...não sabia que ele tão bom na cama...daí o Sasuke lindo se levanto e me beijou ardentemente, senti a mão dele descendo pela minha cintura e indo em direção às minhas pernas...o Naruto apertava meus seios que eu soltava gritos de prazer...ele chupava meu pescoço e mordia...minha orelha ele passava a língua...mordiscava...ah...eu podia senti ele nas minhas nádegas a elevação entende doutor? #cruzando as pernas pelo prazer que sentia lembrando#

Terapeuta- #vomitando# "ah eu ainda vou morrer i.i" 'viciada em sexo'

Ino- Hehe...então as mãos de Sasuke chegaram na minha saia e ele colocou as mãos por baixo, foi subindo até minhas coxas...ele apertou elas...e se dirigiu à minha calcinha...ele passou os dedos por cima de minha vagina...ah era uma delícia, depois ele tirou minha calcinha...o Naruto já tinha tirado minha blusa e meu sutiã e contornava meus seios e apertava meus mamilos...era tçao excitante...o Sasuke voltou sua mão na minha vagina e começou a tocar meu clitóris...eu gritava de prazer...ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim...depois dois...e três...eu urrava de prazer...ele tirou minha saia e vi que Naruto estava nu também...eles me levaram pra cama, me coloquei na posição cachorrinho e enquanto fazia sexo oral no Naruto o Sasuke me penetrava por trás...ah a sensação...eu lambia com gosto o pênis do Naruto, e eu que pensava que ele era pequeno, que nada...o do Sasuke chegava próximo ao meu útero...me dava tanto prazer...ele aumentava as estocadas e eu engolia mais o pênis do Naruto que se deliciava...o Sasuke me viro de frente pra ele e me beijou e apertou meus seios e cochichou no meu ouvido que era hora deles dois me penetrarem juntos e que eu jah estava pronta...eles me levantaram e me colocaram de lado pra parede, ergueram uma perna minha que devido eu ser ninja era bem flexível e enquanto o Naruto penetrava por trás o Sasuke vinha pela frente...os dois dentro de mim dando fortes estocadas...aih foi delicioso o Sasuke ainda brincava com meus mamilos e apertava meus seios...explorava minha boca com sua língua e o Naruto com uma mão na minha vagina brincando com meu clitóris...aih naquela noite eu tive tantos orgasmos que acho que nunca mais vou me sentir satisfeita daquela forma novamente. Eles brincaram de tantas formas comigo...foi tão delicioso...#com as pernas abertas e com a mão dentro da calçinha#

Terapeuta- #vomitou a narração inteira e terminando de vomitar agora#

Ino- Ah...sim...o Sasuke me fez sexo oral...a língua dele é tão grande...tão deliciosa...#com a mão excitando o clitóris# Uhm...#morde o lábio inferior# Tão delicioso

Terapeuta- #vomitando# "de novo não...ela não pode estar se masturbando...não" #vomita mais ainda#

Ino- Ah...#tira a mão e lambe o dedo de forma pra seduzir# Senhor Terapeuta,não quer provar da minha carne? #desabotoando a camisa e mostrando um sutiã branco de rendinha#

Terapeuta- #termina de vomitar# 'necessidade de sexo, gosta de sentir prazer das formas mais bizarras e se oferece pro primeiro que aparece' "ela tá se oferecendo pra mim i.i" Senhorita Yamanaka PARE COM ISSO Ò.Ó

Ino- Mas doutorzinhu #vai se aproximando do doutor# é tão bom sentir prazer #sorri maliciosamente#

Terapeuta- AHHHHH SAÍ DAQUI BICHO FEIO...SOU CASADO E MUITO BEM...AHHHHHH #pula da cadeira# SUA VADIA, ACHO QUE VOCÊ É PIOR QUE A SAKURA Ò.Ó

Ino- Ah doutor, que nada. #se aproximando ainda do doutor# A gente trabalha no mesmo lugar #sorri maliciosamente#

Terapeuta- QUE NOJO...SAÍ DAQUI BICHO PAPÃO...AHHHH A CONSULTA ACABOU AGORA...#sai correndo pela porta que arromba e se joga pra fora# ATEH "NUNCA Ò.Ó" YAMANAKA. #sai correndo pelo corredor e se taca escada abaixo já que o escritório ficava no último andar que é o 167° (mas ele nom morreu 8D)# "Preciso do meu psiquiatra i.i"

Ino- #pega a camisa e veste# Saco, será que se eu esperar aqui ele volta? Acho que não ¬¬ então voh atrás do Asuma-sensei n.n Lalalalala #e assim saltitando pra fora#

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

THE END

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minna :D

A loka voltoooooo #dança loka xD#

Nossa esse capítulo eu voei :P

Disculpa a demora mas é que meu namorado perdeu a net dele por uns tempos e fiquei deprimida esses dias entom só agora que me convenci que ele me ama mesmo eu consegui escreve n.n

Minna me add no msn pliss i.i

tnttatah2511(arroba, sabe o azinhu com círculo)hotmail(pontu com)

Assim vocês me dão um "VAI LÁ VOCÊ CONSEGUE" pra mim consegui escreve a fic n. msn add (principalmente a Florinecordeiro, a S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, a Meygan Kaname e a Nao-chan n.n X3)

Onegai ai n.n

Bem essa merda de capítulo saiu

Não sei se esculachei a Ino Ô.õ

Eu será que esculachei i.i

Eu nom sei T-T

Bem teve umas cenas narradas pelo Ino mais apimentadas... obra da dica do meu cunhaduuuu Leo :P

Aih meu manu viajo tmb i.i

E ele só volta quinta...buaaaaaaa preciso de alguém i-i

Er...pq toh flndu isso? nn®

Bem então hoje é o Hall que volto

Bjuss

#.#.&-Hall das reviews-&.#.#

LA- Oi genti aqui estamus nóis em mais um hall XP

T- pirada...me fez emagrece jah 27 quilos i.i

LA- Nossa voh lança essa dieta...imagina só "Dieta da Lost: Emagreça 27 quilos rapidinhu" Nossa ia ser o maior sucesso :D

T- Talvez na lua ¬¬

LA- Calado, mandei a Misa de férias e sobro você então nom reclama u.u

T- Aih vida acaba logo i-i

LA- ¬¬ EMO

T- Por sua causa T.T

LA- Bem deixa eu responde minhas amadas reviews. Primeira do meu cunhaduLeo-san-Neko;; Tu sabe que te amo cunha, e tuas idéias me fazem ter criatividade XP

T- Coitado dele ter que te agüentar é fogo.

LA- Cala a boca T. Bem cunha valeu por me add nos autores favoritos e nas histórias favoritas :3 Lost sabe n.n

T- Graças ao site u.u

LA- AH ¬¬ #olhar mortífero pro T# Bem agora promitxa reviewzinha da minha amada S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2;; Minina te amu tmb xD...pedido especiar da Lost: add no msn i-i...toh meio pra baxo por causa do meu namo e do meu ani(pra qm num sabe é irmão em japa u.u), bem...kkkkk q bom q tu sabia das mãozinhas do Deidei xD...e flores pro quarto do terapeuta?...soh se forem carnívoras °-° muahahaha ;P...more continua aí n.n

T- Brigada pela consideração Yuki i.i

LA- ¬¬...Bem próxima aí é da Meygan Kaname...kkkkk o Deidei é burrinhu por causa dissu num t convido miga XD...Nossaaa #olhinhus brilhandu# 5 vezes por dia:O brigada pela vontade de ler i-i, pedido special da Lost: Add no msn e daí t aviso qndu posta :D...inocente sempre minna ;p...q bom q tah ansiosa #chorandu d emoção# te amu i.i

T- outra q gosta d ver eu vomitandu T.T

LA- Nós vai fazer um fã-clube "Nós amamos os vômitos do Dr.T" kkkk xD

T- T-T Sabia que tinha de ter lido as letras minúsculas do contrato i.i

LA- Muahahaha...bem próxima review linda aki é da Florinecordeiro;; amore a Ino foi largada :O...coitada nada xD...bem um da Hina-chan? #cara de perversa# CLAROOOOOOOO :D...ah Flori vota pro T tira férias entom ;D...daí eu fico como terapeuta °¬°...kkkkk...bjus mana ;3

T- Brigada por achar que mereço férias #chorando de emoção#

LA- cof...cof...gay...cof...cof...xD...próxima review é da Nao-chan n.n ;; KKKKKK ESSE É O PQ DELE FICAR AKI Ò.Ó ELE VAI MORRE MININA MUAHAHAHAHA XD...e isso aí...T SOFRA MUAHAHA XD,...hey a Sa-chan respondeu a pergunta...e a Ino tmb...se bem q elas têm mais que isso em comum...kkkkk...XP...e pedido do Shika anotadu moça ;3 Bjus e continua aí.

T- Poxa até tu contra mim i.i...pobre d eu y.y

LA- Pobre tu é mesmu xD...mas enfim meu ani tá viajandu, mesmu assim eu digo q amu ele o Leo ele chega à manda review todu cap i.i

Bem é isso...

Minna amu ocês

E agora vou manda pru cês a ordem dos doidos que tão por vir

-NARUTO

-OROCHIMARU

-SASORI

-HINATA

-SHIKAMARU

-TENTEN

-e sei lah mais quem n.n®

Bem é issu aí xD

Pedidos são atendidos (dá pra ver)

E vocês continuam a ler a fic mesmo que tenha inúmeros capítulos? i-i

Ou vocês preferem que pare aqui essa fic?

Preciso de respostas i-i

Toh pra baxo desculpa...carência i-i

Bem quem sabe a Lost num morra?

Olha minna tenhu que caba essa fic antes das aulas que são dia 11/2

Então pau pra come aqui

Lost tem que ir

Ei querem férias pro terapeuta e a Lost no lugar dele?

Votem xD

Lost num se responsabiliza se comer os personas °¬°

Kkkkk beijus minna linda

Beijinhos(aih doce °-°), brigadeirus e dois amores (toh com desejo de doci i.i)

Tapas na bunda (soh dos personas homens do Naruto pru cês...soh pro leo...tah pro meu more tmb (more: Yuki-chan xD) e pra quem quiser aí xP)

Intaum Lost vai

FUI MAS VOLTU

K3 Lost Angel K3

T- Pliss mandem reviews com a resposta se querem me dar férias...eu preciso i-i

LA- Ieba e eu como terapeuta 8D

T- Eu soh queru férias i.i entom apertem no botão azul...

LA- É lilás ¬¬

T- Azulzinhu u.u...ali embaixo e manda uma reviewzinha aqui...sabe num caí nenhum dedo e nem quebra eles também...é só uns minutinhus...então xoh preguiça e clica X3

LA- Brigada n.n

T- Ei eu não disse isso foi a Lost que gravo com minha voz Ò.ó

LA- Eu nom kkkkkk XD

T- FUI ¬¬

LA- TMB O/

PS- APERTA O GO, DEIXA REVIEW E CONCORRA A PARTICIPAÇÃO ESPECIAL NA FIC (manipuladora ;P)


	7. Chapter 7

Bem gente desculpinha a demora, eu tava com uns problemas. Bem, amo vocês, obrigada às reviews e acho que só vai ter mais um capítulo depois desse.

Bem beijos e nos vemos lá embaixo. Se divirtam.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei que por uma pequena tragédia (que eu não tenho nada a ver ù.û) Doou eles pra uma menininha bem meiga chamada Tali-chan. A polícia descobriu que ele se matou pois não agüentou ver a garotinha (eu xD) chorando. Então...por obra do destino (eu contratei um cara pra mata ele ò.ó) ele está morto e Naruto e companhia me pertencem.

Misaki: Para de sonhar alto, sua esquizofrênica ¬¬

Eu: Mas Misa eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido i.i

Misa: Mas o Kishimoto ainda num tá morto não, ele tá é podre de rico e Naruto e cia ainda pertencem à ele.

Eu: Estraga prazeres ù.û

Misa: Pelo menos contei a verdade. E falando nisso, o FBI soube que você tava com planos pra mata o Kishimoto-sensei e tão te procurando.

Eu: Oh não FBI nom, tenho que fugir °O°

#arrombam a porta#

FBI: FBI parada

Eu: Nãooooo x.x° #viro fogo e sumo#

FBI: Pra onde ela foi?

Misa: A doida fugiu pro inferno ¬¬

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 7: Hinata na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta(cansei de escrever o nome inteiro então daqui por diante vai ser só T, alguma objeção? Ò.ó Ótimo.)- Comecemos mais uma "adorável" consulta "pqp preciso seriamente de férias ¬¬" Bem comecemos por seu nome.

Hinata(H ù.û)- M...me...chamo...Hi...Hinata...Hy...Hyuuga n//n

T- ô.õ 'gaguejeira extrema' Está tudo bem Hinata, pode se acalmar e não gaguejar mais. "era só o que me faltava, alguém que gagueja ¬¬"

H- Aih, ainda bem, não agüentava mais. U.u

T- O.O Se você consegue falar assim normal, por que fica gaguejando? 'gaguejeira não passa de farsa'

H- Preciso manter a imagem de inocente, né doutor?

T- O.O° "E eu que pensava que ela era a mais inocente" 'mantêm uma imagem falsa de inocência' M...mas falemos sobre sua equipe.

H- É minha equipe, sou eu, nossa sensei Kurenai, o cachorro do Kiba que tem um tombo por mim, e o Shino que é estranho mas bem bonito sem o óculos. "pods crê :B"

T- O.o° Bem...então por que você gosta do Naruto, Hinata?

H- Oras, ele é bonito, divertido e ainda vai se tornar Hokage, além do que a única coisa que sei cozinhar é ramen então toh feita n.n

T- Ô.Ô..."não creio que ela disse isso" 'quer casar por interesse' Tá, e você já observou alguém pelo Byakugan?

H- #fica coradinha# Eu...na verdade já n///n

T- E quem foi? 'observa pessoas pelo seu traço familiar, pervice detecada'

H- Ah, o Naruto...é por isso que gosto dele, ele tem um bem gigante °¬°, o Shikamaru, o Shino, o Kiba, o Kakashi, o Sasuke, o Neji...sabe não sabia que os homens da minha família tinham um grosso...mas o Neji é o mais grosso que já vi...e teve mais alguns.

T- O.O "meu deus e.e°" Bem...Hinata e seu relacionamento com sua sensei?

H- Minha sensei? Ela é demais. Tipo ela troca minha roupa, me dá banho, me acaricia, me dá prazer, me faz descobrir novas coisas...até já me arranjo um trabalho onde ganho mais dinheiro.

T- O.O E que tipo de trabalho? 'traços de relação lesbiana com sua sensei'

H- Ué, de prostituta no cabaré da Tsu n.n...ganho bastante dinheiro lá, sabe?

T- #traumatizado (não toh nem um poquinho com dó ù.ú)# E...sua sensei...ela já fez algo com você? 'trabalha num cabaré graças a sensei#

H- Claro, ela me fez descobrir pela primeira vez o que significa orgasmo...com ela já tive múltiplos seguidos ainda. E alguns brinkedinhos que ela compra no Sex Shop, meu deus, ela me leva à loucura. Elas têm seios bem grandes, sabe? E teve uma vez, que ela me deixou sozinha com os meninos. E a gente jogo verdade ou desafio nós três só, eu respondi desafio e eles me desafiaram à transar com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Tipo eu nunca tinha feito nada daquele tipo, pois apenas com a Kurenai e com o Asuma é que eu tinha feito um menège à tròis, e eram duas mulheres e um homem, dessa vez era dois homens e uma mulher. Mas digo de passagem que foi algo muito interessante. Eles usaram amarras...foi tão excitante, entende doutor?

T- #vomitando e olhando pro nada#

H- Ô.Õ Doutor #passando a mão em frente aos olhos do doutor#

T- e.e #parando de vomitar e continuando olhando pro nada#

H- "que será que ele tomo? Ô.õ" Doutor acorda o.o°

T- e.e

H- DOUTOR Ò.Ó

T- hã? O.o° Q...que houve? "louca mesmo"

H- Sei lá você tava estranho ô.õ

T- Er...vamos continuar. Hoje eu resolvi trazer alguns filmes para inovar. "meu deus o que eu fiz? i.i"

H- Está certo n.n

#T coloca o filme "Tráfico humano" naquela cena que o cara tá transando com a menina#

H- o///o...

T- #olhando pra Hinata# Então senhorita, do que te lembra isso?

H- Lembra...lembra...de uma vez que no cabaré o Jiraya me levo pro quarto e a gente transo a noite inteira...foi divertido, nunca pensei que naquela idade ele ainda tivesse tanta disposição.

T- O.O 'nenhuma vergonha de contar sobre suas aventuras sexuais, apenas se esconde pela imagem de tímida para tentar enganar e depois dar o bote na presa' Certo...vamos trocar.

#Coloca o filme "Meninas malvadas" naquela cena da apresentação das meninas#

H- #começa a dançar junto com a música e a mesma coreografia do filme# Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell rox

T- #com medo da Hinata# Se...senhorita Hinata, por favor queira se sentar e me dizer o que te lembra o filme.

H- Ah sim. #senta na cadeira# Bem, me lembra de uma noite mo cabaré que eu ia me apresentar no palco, daí eu escolhi essa música, foi o maior sucesso n.n

T- Ô.õ...Bem mais um filme e acabamos.

#coloca o filme "Eu, eu mesmo e Irene" Naquela hora que a Irene vê algo na calça do cara...era o pênis dele#

H- ahhhhh sim...isso me lembra o Naruto e o master dele.

T- 'sonhos eróticos com o Naruto' Bem...os filmes acabaram.

#desliga a tv#

H- Foi interessante n.n

T- o.o "ela me assusta" Bem...você já pensou em mostrar esse lado extrovertido em vez do tímido para os outros?

H- Não n.n

T- o.o Por que não?

H- Simples, eu mantenho aquela pose sempre e não quero me desfazer dela n.n, algo contra?

T- Na...não o,o'

H- Ótimo, além disso doutor, gostei da sua samba canção preta n.n

T- #ficando vermelho# M...mas quando?

H- Ah desde há muito tempo que estou com o Byakugan ativado, você que não percebeu. Ah, e sua mulher deve ficar muito satisfeita, porque o tamanho e muito bom e ainda por cima é bem grosso. Doutor, sua esposa faz sexo oral no senhor?

T- Não...o.o' 'oferecida'

H- Quer experimentar como é doutor? Eu posso fazê-lo no senhor, e te prometo que o senhor vai pirar #sorriso malicioso#

T- #indo pra trás do sofá# Não obrigado #abrindo uma saída em baixo dele# Nossa consulta está terminada #entrando e fechando# ATÉ "NUNCA" #assim nada mais se escuta a não ser uma Hinata braba#

H- Ah, que cara chato, moh sem graça, deve ser gay mesmo ùû, bem eu vou embora porque jah toh atrasada pro Cabaré...bai bai #assim Hinata tira uma capa que estava vestida e mostrasse num vestido extremamente sensual e bem apertado, podendo se ver todas as curvas dela# Vamos ganhar dinheiro brincando #diz partindo do escritório#

FIM

Nossa minna eu sei que demorei

Mas o capítulo veio xD

Eu mudei a programação e a Hinata veio agora, pq? PQ EU QUIS Ò.Ó

Espero que tenham gostado, a Hinata me surpreendeu u.u

Não toh legal hoje.

As reviews serão respondidas no próximo capítulo.

Bjus

da Uchiha Tali-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Minna não me matem i.i

Eu voltei :D

E voltei pra fica o/

Mais caps saindo

Mais fics novas

E muitas gargalhadas pru cês

BJUSS E VEJO-OS LÁ EMBAIXO XD

**Disclaimer:** Adivinha ¬¬, Naruto não me pertence porque Deus quis assim ¬¬, fui presa por fraude e roubo dos personagens, e estou retornando agora, PRA MATAR O KISHIMOTO E FICAR DEFINITIVAMENTE COM O NARUTO E CIA MUAHAHAHA #carinhas do manicômio me agarram# NÃO!!! EU VOU MATAR O KISHIMOTO, EU QUERO MEU ITACHI E SASUKE, ME SOLTEM, NÃOOOOO!!!! #e assim foi a doida (EU) pro manicômio passar umas férias, bem longas#

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 7: Par dinâmico**** na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Tsunade- Por que tenho que ter a seção no mesmo horário que esse pervo?- reclamando.

Jiraya- Que isso Tsunade querida? Parece que nem fomos do mesmo time.

Terapeuta- Caham..."que gente mais problemática"

Tsunade- Nem me lembre desse detalhe #tira um vidro de sakê do decote e bebe# Ah meu delicioso sakê °-°

Jiraya- Poh Tsu, você devia ir pro Alcoólicos anônimos.

Tsunade- #olhar de gelar o inferno pro Jiraya# Cale-se pervo master. Senão eu vou cortar seu salário.

Jiraya- Poxa mas já é pobrinho e ainda tu queres cortar ele i.i

Terapeuta- CAHAM..."eles tão me ignorando" 'Tsunade tem sérios problemas com o álcool'

Tsunade- Ah, desculpa aí doutor n.n® #sem graça# É que esse meu ninja aqui foi meu colega e é o maior pervo que já conheci.

Jiraya- Vou encarar isso como um elogio u.u. Bem bom-dia doutor n.n

Terapeuta- o.o 'transtornos na personalidade de ambos os casos' Bem vamos começar então a consulta, não é necessário me dizerem seus nomes, apenas me digam sobre o passado de vocês e sobre o que gostam de fazer.

Tsunade- Doutor tenho só uma pergunta antes de começar. Por que eu tive que vir junto com o Jiraya e não amanhã como era o marcado? #irritada#

Terapeuta- Meu psiquiatra vai viajar e agendou a consulta antes, então tive que antecipar todas as consultas, e como vocês vieram pelo mesmo motivo eu apenas quis esclarecer as coisas mais rápido e ainda poder fugir logo desse estúdio maldito.

Tsunade e Jiraya- Ô.Õ Tah...

Terapeuta- Que tal deixarmos as damas irem primeiro? "gente pirada mesmo ù.u"

Jiraya- Tudo bem #se vira e começa a desenhar num papel#

Tsunade- o.o #encara por alguns segundos indignada a ação do Jiraya# Er...tah bom, bem meu passado é muito chato, não tive pais assim, então eu sempre fui sozinha, apenas tinha o Hokage que me ajudava e me dava apoio. Bem, quando fui pra escola de ninjas conheci umas pessoas bem...er...diferentes e descubri meu grande poder. Nós fomos designados para termos como sensei o terceiro hokage, foi uma grande honra. Dominei meus poderes e meu chakra e sempre tive que me manter atenta 24 horas por dia por causa de certos colegas...obcecados pelo corpo feminino. u.u Me acostumei com as coisas, e daí comecei a ter problemas com jogos. Mas eu sempre dava um jeito de ganhar, nem que tivesse que roubar. Eu tinha uma força monstruosa, e sempre fui respeitada por isso, mas nunca despeitada, meus seios são parte de um jutsu que desenvolvi para aumentá-los. Bem...comecei a beber para tentar aliviar a dor de cabeça que CERTOS COLEGAS me causavam. E vi na bebida um ouro. Eu gosto de jogar jogos de azar, gosto de beber sakê e gosto de bater nas pessoas. #toma mais um pouco de sakê#

Terapeuta- 'Tsunade: sérios problemas de alcoolismo, temperamento violento e vício em jogos, além de não admitir perder' Está bem, "meu deus mais doidos u.u" Agora você Jiraya.

Jiraya- #guarda um papel no casaco e se vira para o terapeuta# Bem, quando criança teve uma cena que nunca esquecerei. Eu estava no meu quarto, meus pais haviam acabado de chegar de uma festa e estavam no quarto deles. Comecei a ouvir gemidos e como se fossem socos ou empurrões vindo do quarto de meus pais. Me levantei e segui até o quarto, cada vez mais o barulho de gemidos aumentava, eu abri a porta e encontrei minha mãe na posição cachorrinho na cama, toda pelada, e eu pai enfiando algo por trás dela, ele também estava pelado. Fiquei chocado com o que vi, meu pai enfiava e enfiava algo que me pareceu um pau grosso no entrada por trás da minha mãe, eu fiquei vendo com os olhos arregalados, até que minha mãe me viu e eles me botaram para fora do quarto, depois de alguns minutos meus pais vieram falar comigo e me contaram sobre o que estava fazendo. Depois de meu pai sair fiquei apenas com minha mãe no quarto e perguntei à ela se poderia fazer o mesmo que papai fazia com ela, ela me respondeu que não, mas com outras mulheres sim. Eu pedi se poderia tocar o peito dela, ela tirou a camiseta que usava e me mostrou aqueles dois pares gigantes de seios, eu os toquei e apertei os mamilos, ela deu um gemido baixo e a vi cruzar as pernas, eu tinha apenas 7 anos na época. Eu lambi e chupei o seio dela e ela gemeu mais alto. Eu perguntei se podia ver por onde eu cheguei ao mundo e ela tirou a calça e a calçinha que tinha, eu tranquei a porta do quarto e ela se deitou em cima de minha cama com as pernas abertas em minha direção, eu coloquei um dedo dentro daquele lugar e ela se contorceu um pouco, eu passava a mão e ela gemia e se contorcia de prazer. Eu vi uma gosma saindo e não sabia o que era, coloquei minha língua pra fora e lambi a vagina e a gosma dela, era adocicado, ela se contorceu mais e gemeu mais forte, pude vê-la mexendo nos próprios seios, apertando os mamilos. Eu lambi e chupei a vagina dela, era tão deliciosa a sensação. Eu olhei para ela e ela se levantou, vestiu a roupa e saiu, naquela noite ouve muitos barulhos.

#Terapeuta vomitando e Tsunade tomando mais e mais sake#

Bem...alguns anos se passaram, passei na academia, e era o dia de folga, meus familiares passariam alguns dias em nossa casa, minha prima tinha 15 anos na época e eu 12. Ela estava sentada em minha cama, com as pernas cruzadas, usava uma minissaia que me deixava ver toda a calçinha fio dental preta que ela usava. Ela lia uma de minhas revistas pornográficas, eu me aproximei dela e tomei a revista e a escondi nas minhas costas. Ela me olhou com cara falsa de ofendida, e se pôs de quatro na minha cama e veio pra cima de mim querendo tomar a revista, ela estava com uma blusinha com um decote enorme e eu pude ver as curvinhas que os seios dela faziam segurados pelo sutiã. Ela já estava em cima de mim, com uma perna pra cada lado. E daí eu perguntei se ela era lésbica pra ler aquelas revistas, ela sentou do meu lado e ficou com um bicão murmurando um não, eu cheguei ao lado dela e sussurrei no seu ouvido que era pra ela me provar. Ela me encarou e eu perguntei pra ela se alguma vez ela tinha visto um pênis ao vivo. Ela ficou corada e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu me levantei da cama e me sentei no chão com os olhos fechados. Ela veio até mim e se sentou em meu membro com as pernas do meu lado e me perguntou se o meu era grande. Eu olhei para ela e disse que a gente faria um acordo, ela me mostrava os seios dela e eu mostrava meu pênis. Ela concordou e foi logo tirando a blusa, depois tirou lentamente o sutiã e pude ver aqueles seios durinhos e grandes que ela tinha, ela me olhou e disse que era minha vez. Eu abri a calça e a tirei junto com meus sapatos e meias, daí fui baixando vagarosamente a cueca, e quando a tirei meu pênis já estava excitado por ter visto os seios dela. Ela lambeu os lábios e perguntou se podia tocar, eu assenti e então ela chegou mais próxima de mim e tocou com a ponta do dedo a cabeça de meu pênis. Eu soltei um pequeno gemido e ela agarrou meu pênis com as mãos e soltei um gemido mais alto. Ela abaixou a cabeça e senti a língua dela contornando a cabeça de meu pênis, a sensação era um ecstasy total. Ela comeu a chupar e a movimentar sua mão pelo meu membro enquanto outra de suas mãos brincavam com meus testículos, eu gozei na boca dela e ela engoliu tudo e me olhou com um ar de sapeca e falou que meu pênis era bom. Eu toquei o seio dela e chupei o mamilo, mordiscando de leve e arrancando dela gemidos abafados. Minha mão foi até a calcinha dela e passei meu dedo, senti a calçinha molhando e comecei a retirá-la. Ela ergueu o corpo para facilitar e retirei a saia dela junto, ela tirou minha camisa e eu me abaixei até a parte intima dela, era mais rosinha de que da minha mãe, eu a lambi e senti um gostinho mais gostoso. Carne fresca é mais saborosa pensei pra mim mesmo. Depois de lamber a vagina dela, posicionei meu pênis excitado para a entrada, ela me olhou e sorriu, eu enfiei o cabeça do pênis vagarosamente, ela urrou de dor e um pouco de sangue escorreu eu olhei preocupada para ela e ela falou para mim continuar, fui a penetrando devagar, até que comecei com os movimentos e ela já não mais apresentava dor e sim prazer. Nós transamos de várias posições e foi simplesmente delicioso.

Depois de virar jounin nunca mais tive contato com minha família e soube por meio de terceiros que eles morreram quando viajavam, caíram de um barranco. Gosto de fazer hentai e publico meus livros quinzenalmente.

#Tsunade dormindo depois de tomar mais de vinte litros de sakê e o Terapeuta pálido de tanto vomitar#

Terapeuta- #arfando# 'Jiraya: completamente pervo, com uma infância traumática' Certo...ah...que tal me...#Tsunade: RooOOooNnNNNCcCCcCC (roncando)# er...TSUNADE ACORDA Ò.Ó

Tsunade- #acordando apavorada# O que? Orochimaru tá vindo, chamem a elite anbu e.e

Jiraya- Haahahaha Tsu tá tudo bem, não é o Orochi que tah vindo, hahahaha

Terapeuta- #olhando os dois# "são doidos e se merecem ¬¬" Bem vou mostrar uns slides pros dois, e quero saber o que lembra vocês, que cena de suas vidas.

#slide de um cara segurando um menino na cabeça#

Tsunade- O Hokage ensinando ao Jiraya o que as garotas fazem quando vão na casa de banho.

Jiraya- O Orochimaru tentando raptar o Sasuke quando criança.

Terapeuta- #encara a imagem# "talvez..." o.o"

#próximo slide de dois caras se beijando#

Tsunade- Os dois tão bêbados e resolveram jogar verdade ou desafio mas no fim não jogam nada e começam a se beijar para ver se conseguem extrair mais uma gota de sakê do outro.

Jiraya- O Orochimaru beijando um garoto no dia do Halloween, ele estava vestido de Michael Jackson e o menininho de cordeiro.

#Terapeuta encara a imagem#

Terapeuta- O.O 'sérios traumas que modificaram a integridade mental de ambos# Melhor parar por aqui "antes que eu vomite mais"

Tsunade- Hahaha eu...ik...quero ver mais...ik...imagens xD

#começa a tocar um toque de Girlfriend da Avril Lavigne e a Tsunade sobe na mesa e começa a fazer stiptease#

Tsunade- And hell yeah i'm the mother of a fuck princess #começa a cantar junto e tira a camisa ficando só de sutiã#

Jiraya- Vai Tsu, vai Tsu vai, vai,vai.#babando em cima da Tsunade que só estava de calçinha fio-dental e sutiã#

Terapeuta- #olha a cena e grita correndo pra porta# MEUS OLHOS ESTÃO QUEIMANDO...AHHHHH...A CONSULTA ACABOU. #ele dá uma olhada pra trás e vê a Tsunade no colo de Jiraya rebolando e ele a motivando# AHHHHHH #sai correndo pelos corredores gritando e berrando#

THE END

Voltei minna n.n

E a fic vai prossegui sim n.n

Bem próximo capítulo será o Naruto, ou pelo menos é pra ser XD

Bem pode ser o Shika c.c

Toh indecisa ainda x.x

Bem aí vai as respostas das reviews o/

#.#.Hall das reviews.#.#

x.x.x.x-S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2-x.x.x.x.x.x

Amiga tu nom leu o cap 7 T.T

mas eu te amo do mesmo jeito

vortei com a fic :P

x.x.x.x.x-Rainha das trevas-x.x.x.x.x.x

Mana brigada por ler. Continua aí n.n

x.x.x.xx.x- Leo-san-Neko-x.x.xx.x.x

Meu migo q me dá dicas i.i

brigada por me ajudar n.n

x.x.x.x.x.x-Meygan Kaname-x.x.x.xx.x

Hahahaha a dieta do terapeuta é boa xD

ele emagreçeu muito xD

E menina eu melhorei n.n

brigada pela preocupação :D

x.x.x.x.x-Sakiy Skuld-x.x.x.x.x.x

Acho q tu nom gosto da Hina-chan tmb ne?

disculpa pela folta de empolgação :/

bjuss e espero q mande reviews i.i

x.x.x.x.x.x-Ani-x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Brigada por mandar reviews só pra me alegra

bjuss

x.x.x.x.x.x-nick-x.x.x.xx.x.x.x

Toh explorando minina xD

espero q continue seguindo aí n.n

x.x.x.x.x.x-lucia almeida martins-x.x.x.x.xx.x

Que pena q da Hinata num foi engraçadu i.i

disculpa nom tava bem mesmo

mas espero q goste dos próximos capítulos q estão por vir o/

x.x.x.x.x.x.x-Hyuuga Florine-x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Flori amiga brigada por acompanhar a minha fic aqui n.n

bjuss e acompanharei a sua o/

x.x.x.x.x.x-OkariHime-x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x

Não tem como num fica neurótica x.x

disculpa mas prometo mais capítulossssss daqui pra frente n.n

toh animada pra escreve xD

intaum continua lendo, pois minha doença tem cura (ainda xD)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x-Aline Agatha-x.x.x.xx.x.x

Miga continuei aqui n.n

espero q goste e nossa fic vai bomba xD

bjuss

x.x.x.x.x.x-Aldrey-chan-x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.

Espero q goste desse cap e mande mais reviews \o/

Bjussss

* * *

Bem cabei por aqui n.n

Bjuss no S2

e nos vemos em breve

Mandem REVIEWS e ganhem CENAS PICANTES GRÁTIS XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence i.i...mas toh armando um plano diabólico para tê-lo pra mim "xD

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 9: Gaara na terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

Terapeuta (T) - Certo, vamos começar.... "Pq as férias sempre tem de ter um fim? ç-ç" Primeiro seu nome... "como se eu esperasse que ele respondesse u-u".....

Gaara (G) - "Posso matar ele)? .-." (Pode *-* Misa: cala a boca u-u eu: ç-ç fala assim não x[)

T- Certo, Gaara, não seja tão antisocial #é atingido por um vaso de areia# Ei! Quem foi? : #ela e o Gaara na sala# Deve ter sido minha imaginação u-u 'agressividade e antisocialismo notados, grande sede por sangue' Fale-me sobre sua família...

G- .... "Será que o sangue dele é rosa? .-." (É sim *-*)

T- "Pq eu aceitei esse emprego mesmo? ò.ó" Certo, na ficha consta que você tem um irmão, Kankurou, e uma irmã, Temari "ambos muito estranhos" E você teve uma.... #é atingido por uma cadeira de areia# EII! QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA MINHA GENTE? #olha o Gaara calado sentado na poltrona, suspira# "Deve ser minha imaginação...trabalhar com loucos dá nisso" Então, me fale sobre a Ino

G- #começa a chorar# ç-\\

T- O.O 'tendências emo' Você usa lápis de olho?

G- #suspira# Seguinte, eu uso sim e daí? Quer morrer? #cara de psicopata#

T- o.o #se encolhe na cadeira# 'tendências psicopatas e transtorno de identidade. Emisse transtornada' Certo, Gaara, você precisa se abrir comigo, me contar seus medos e suas dores. #é atingido por uma bola de beisebol# ISSO JÁ VIROU CASA DA MÃE TSUNADE MAI GODI! #se recompõem# Vou lhe mostrar algumas imagens, e gostaria que me dissesse o que elas lhe lembram, está bem?

G- ...."O Kazekage submetido à uma consulta no terapeuta...era o que me faltava" Tá.

T- Algum progresso #é atingido por uma bola de areia# Certo, certo.... Primeira imagem #mostra um desenho dos Três patetas#

G- Tá querendo fazer referência a alguém em especial? #cara de sociopata#

T- N...Não o.o

G- Me lembro da equipe 7...Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura depois de uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo .-.

T- O.O 'tendências homossexuais' Certo, a segunda... #mostra uma imagem do Titanic com a Rose e o Jack se beijando#

G- ç-\\ #começa a chorar# E..Eu e a I...Ino ç-\\.... Eu tinha dado tudo pra ela! Quando conheci ela eu era virgem ainda ç.\\ E daí ela me traiu, assim do nada! Como ela se atreveu? Eu sabia onde tocar ela, sabia que ela gozava muito num oral, sabia que se eu mordiscasse seu clitóris ela ia ao êxtase...Eu sabia que ela amava transar de cachorrinho, ela delirava quando eu penetrava ela por trás, e com vontade assim...ela gritava MAIS, MAIS, e eu aumentava o ritmo até ela não se agüentar mais ç.\\ Eu sabia que ela ficava molhadinha se eu chegasse por trás dela e a abraçasse pressionando meu quadril contra o dela....

T- #vomitando no lixinho# "Quando tempo eu não emagrecia"

G- Ela gostava de sentir meu pênis todo ereto por causa dela, ela gostava de ver e sentir como ela me deixava...e eu gostava de vê-la extasiada por minha causa....ela era minha vadia.....só minha ç.\\ mas ela me traiu. COMO ELA PÔDE? ELA TRANSOU COM MEU AMIGO NA NOSSA CAMA! ELA DEU O CÚ PRAQUELE VIADINHO E AINDA FALOU: DESCULPA AMOR. QUE VACA! #respira fundo#

T- #vomita mais um pouco e se recompõem# Certo, agora me diga como está sua vida nesse momento...sua vida amorosa quero dizer. 'mudança abrupta de personalidade por se tornar corno'

G- Bem... Eu vou no cabaré da Tsu pra comer a Sakura, descobri que o cuzinho dela é uma delícia *¬*...mas, eu não tenho muita vida amorosa não, tio. Tipo, às vezes como o Naruto, mas eu sou o Seme da parada, ele é meu ukezinhu *-* E às vezes ainda, eu e o Sasuke a gente dá umas, mas a gente só faz orgia, sem homossexualismo #sorri pensando em como a Sakura é gostosa#

T- #com medo de dizer que é possível ver o pênis dele por baixo da mesa# Er....que bom...que você....tá.....se....recompondo...da Ino "QUERO SAIR DAQUI Ç.Ç"

G-É, é....descobri que a buceta da Sakura é bem mais gostosa! Um dia desses a gente se encontrou numa lagoa, e eu não resisti a tentação, me joguei na lagoa com ela e a roupa dela ficou grudada no corpo, revelando todas as curvas dela. Os mamilos dela já estavam durinhos, só esperando pela minha boca...os gritinhos de êxtase dela só faziam com que meu pênis ficasse mais e mais duro, e eu o pressionava contra a intimidade dela, fazendo com que eu delirasse de desejo. Eu tirei toda a roupa dela e quando ela foi tirar a minha, ficou deslumbrada com o tamanho do fortão aqui #aponta pro pênis# Aquela boquinha beijando meu pênis....humm....#dava para ver cada vez mais a ereção dele# Ela chupou meu pênis com uma vontade, eu gozei na boca dela e ela engoliu tudinho...e fez uma carinha de feliz...hum....tão apertadinha ela era.....minhas estocadas eram fortes, e ela estava pressionada contra a árvore, ela gemia tão gostoso que cada vez eu fazia mais e mais rápido e ela delirava.....foi ótimo #diz babando#

T- #vomitando#

G- Doutor? Você é uke?

T- #pára de vomitar# O QUÊ? O.O

G- Oras, você é uke? #sorriso malicioso#

T- Ô garoto, eu tenho esposa e filhos tá u-u #indo para trás da cadeira#

G- Mas doutor, é bom experimentar novas coisas....sabe como é #piscadela#

T- "OMG maria, josé, pafuncio....SAVE ME Ç-Ç" Pare disso Gaara ò.ó #alarme soa# Viu? Sua sessão já terminou #aliviado#

G- Mas a gente pode fazer um extra doutor ;) Que tal em? #indo direto para o T#

T- "Meu deus, vou ter minha rosca queimada ç-ç" Xô Gaara! Vai fazer isso com o Naruto! ò.ó

G- Vem cá, vem Doutor T. ;D

T- "Adeus vida cruel" #Pula pela janela#

Secretária- Doutor T? O próximo cliente ligou cancelando e.... #percebe que o Doutor não está ali# Ei, Gaara, onde está o T?

G- Ele falou que ia dar uma saidinha #pela ela por trás# Mas você pode ficar aqui comigo... #lambe o pescoço dela# Podemos gastar umas calorias bem rapidinho, que acha? #sorriso maroto#

S- Uii' Gaara, assim eu fico molhadinha *¬*

**CENAS IMPRÓPRIAS PARA OS LEITORES DESSA FIC :D**

----------------------End ;D----------------------------------------

E aí gente? Sentiram minha falta? *-*

Espero que sim, pq eu senti a de vcs ;)

Bem, esses tempos não tava com inspiração pra fazer essas coisas de hentai x-x

Sumimasen....

Demorei, mas espero que não esteja tão ruim esse capítulo....

Eu tô meio enferrujada com esse assunto mais pervo x-x

Agora sou santa O:)

Misa: O dia em q vc for santa, eu viro papa u-u

Não estraga com meu diálogo Misa ¬¬

Bem, obrigada por todas as reviews

Vou tentar voltar a escrever essa fic, mas vai demorar um pouquinho pra atualizar :/

Eu to quase de final em matemática o.o

E meus pais me matam se eu ficar x-x

então gente que eu amo...

Beijos pra vocês

E até próxima atualização o/

PS: Pra qm lê Pela eternidade com você no coração, haverá uma atualização amanhã n.n

PS²: Mandem reviews *-*

PS³: Não me responsabilizo pelo q ocorrer com o leitor da fic durante sua leitura o.o #foge#

_Sayu Koishimoto_

_31/10_

_**FELIZ HALLOWEEN *O***  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Nossa, quantos anos que não escrevo essa fic akspokaspoak

Mas, bem, ela sempre é boa pra se soltar quando precisa escrever algo... menos puritano *suspiro*

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, mas whatever. Um dia vocês verão como ele se transformará e virá para cá e será meu escravo assim como o resto dos personagens! MUAHAHAHHA

**Terapia de choque**

**Capítulo 10: Neji na Terapia**

"..." pensamento

-Fala do personagem-

#...#ato do personagem

(...) autora boba e perva se intrometendo xD

'...' terapeuta escrevendo na ficha ;P

**Considerações iniciais:** O Doutor T. sobreviveu o incidente passado -_tentativa infeliz de suicídio_- pois o Lula estava passando com seu jatinho particular (AeroLula) no momento exato em que o T. saltou. Pois é, o destino não é fácil para ninguém... principalmente para aqueles abençoados pelas mãos _cheias de gozo_ do Murphy. Ó vida cruel...

Terapeuta (T)- #ajeita os óculos# Em uma mais nova aventura, os dois moçinhos partiram para a terra nunca vista antes onde eles nunca mais seriam vistos... que maluquice, porque o escritor simplesmente não diz que eles morreram como qualquer pessoa feliz e realista diria? Tsk. #porta se abre. Levanta o rosto e olha para a intrusa, sua secretária não mais pura# Sim?

Secretária (S)- O cliente das 3 chegou.

T- Mande-o entrar. #abre uma comporta atrás da parede onde ficava sua mesa, coloca o livro ali, fecha e aciona o botão de pulverização que faz com que o livro se transforme em um punhado de cinzas. Volta a se sentar em sua mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pela porta entra um moreno de cabelos compridos e um andar confiante. T aponta a cadeira em frente à mesa e o moreno se senta ali. A ficha é aberta e a sessão iniciada# Comecemos com seu nome. _"Ao menos ele não entrou requebrando e suas roupas são aceitáveis..."_

Neji (N) – Você já sabe meu nome e também já conhece o motivo de minha vinda, então é perda de tempo termos esse papo. _"Eu sabia que seria uma completa perda de tempo vir até aqui para escutar um velho reclamar de sua vida... Ah, espere, sou eu que devia estar reclamando da minha... Acho que eu devia cobrar meu dinheiro de volta na saída..."_

T- _"Esses adolescentes..."_ Você não está em posição de reclamar. Comece com seu nome... 'obsessão com tempo'

N- ... #a temperatura cai alguns graus centígrados. O garoto olha feio para o velhote na sua frente#

T- Se você se acha tão inteligente, deve saber que tenho listado sua lista de segredos aqui nos meus arquivos... #olha de perto a reação do garoto# Isso inclui suas fraquezas... como a suástica... #a cadeira de Neji se arreda um pouco para trás e seus olhos ficam um pouco arregalados# 'aflição ligada ao nazismo'

N-... #respira profundamente tentando se recuperar do baque da 'suástica'. Agarra bem a poltrona em que está sentado. Eles não iriam pegá-lo dessa vez.# Sou Neji Hyuuga, Konohagakure.

T- Aqui diz que você possui o Byakugan, certo?

N- #olha para o doutor com olhos semi-cerrados# Você sabe demais, não acha? Você também está na conspiração? Você está tentando me pegar também? Te direi algo! NINGUÉM IRÁ ME PEGAR! #pula em cima da mesa pronto pra pular no doutor#

T- O.O Gzuis, Maria, José, Sto. Antônio... #joga spray de pimenta nele que cai no chão e fica gritando em posição fetal# 'esquizofrênico'

*30 minutos mais tarde*

#Neji sentado novamente na poltrona, agora calmo e centrado, as mãos e pernas presas por amarras#

T- Certo, Neji. Gostaria que me contasse mais sobre essa sua ligação com o Nazismo e seu medo infundado... #recebe olhar mortal do garoto# 'não gosta de ser criticado' Quero dizer... incompreendido.

N- #olha para fora da janela, um olhar perdido, vidrado# Foi há muito tempo atrás... eu era só um menininho... eu estava apaixonado por alguém mais velho que eu... sabia que era errado, mas não podia deixar de gostar... apreciar aquele sentimento. Além do amor, também havia a paixão. Eu conheci desde cedo o que significava desejo, ciúme, ira, raiva, possessão... cheguei a ferir a puta que foi paga para dormir com ele uma noite...

T- #cospe o chá verde que estava tomando# _"Oh noes, mais um!"_ Erm... ele?

N- #olhos focam-se no doutor.# Sim. Ele era meu tio, irmão de meu pai, pai da Hinata.

T- #chorando enquanto vomita o chá verde que acabou de tomar# 'relação incestuosa e proibida... e homossexual'

N- Continuando. #novamente seus olhos ficam desfocados e seu olhar se perde para fora da janela# Eu tinha meus 9 anos, ele tinha seus 30. Mas, ele tinha um corpo... uns músculos. Toda vez que o via se mover, algo despertava dentro de mim. Era uma chama que me consumia por inteiro e fazia com que todas as células ardessem e clamassem por ele e apenas ele. Eu era seu servo, mas ele parecia não saber, parecia zombar de mim, da minha inocência. Eu fui me conhecendo aos poucos e aos prazeres por causa dele. A chama ardia e eu precisava apagá-la.

#som dos vômitos abafados do doutor T ao fundo#

N- Ele era um tolo! Continuava chamando aquelas prostitutas baratas... aquelas vadias com as vaginas lasseadas que nem dava gosto de penetrá-las... eu continuava a me dar prazer para acalmar minha besta. Treinar meu corpo até a exaustão para que ele enfim me notasse e enfim me fizesse _dele_. Então, armei um plano para dar o troco nele. Fazer com que ele pagasse por ter tirado a vida de meu pai tantos anos antes. Eu iria comer a filhinha dele, arrombar ela. Nisso eu já tinha meus 17. Já era inteligente, esperto, um gênio... prodígio, como me chamavam. A filhinha dele não era uma santa e eu sabia... então seria fácil tê-la ao menos por uma noite e fazê-lo assistir aquilo, e foi isso que fiz. Fiz com que ele apagasse –aplicando um simples golpe em sua nuca, o levei para seu quarto e o amarrei lá, enquanto despia sua filha e a colocava na cama, como a puta que ela era. Nua, como veio ao mundo, ela já estava pingando, sendo que eu mal havia enfiado um dedo sequer naquela vagina bem usada dela. Ela miava elogios sobre meu pênis ser grosso e como ela necessitava dele dentro dela e foi assim que ele acordou, ela lambendo o meu pênis, abocanhando ele como uma faminta, tomando-o na boca e lambendo-o sem parar. Os olhos dela encontraram o dele, mas ela não se importou, tão perdida no prazer que não podia identificar seu próprio pai que gritava seu nome, irritado, zangado... traído.

#som do doutor T morrendo de tanto vomitar e tentando chamar a 911 –ambulância#

N- Eu percebi que ele olhava e percebi que era hora. Joguei-a na cama e a cachorra logo ficou de quadro. O quadril pro ar, a vagina pingando, pedindo para ser penetrada. Eu olhei uma última vez para meu tio –o homem ao qual amava- e tomei os quadris dela, enfiando meu pênis até atingir a boca de seu útero. Eu a fodi a noite inteira sob o olhar vigilante de meu tio e na manhã seguinte eu o matei, cravando a suástica em seu peito como ele fez com o meu pai, exceto que foi em sua testa. #Neji fecha os olhos, parecendo acabado#

T- #para de vomitar e de tentar chamar ajuda# 'psicopata' Vo...Você matou seu próprio tio?

N- #olha indiferente para o doutor# Digamos que foi por amor, mas você pode chamar de vingança também. O que te fizer parar de vomitar... bro.

T- #suando frio# Erm... hehe... #olha pro relógio... não se passaram nem 30 minutos# Bem... podíamos falar...

N- Que tal falarmos do comprimento de nossos membros? #sorri maliciosamente para o doutor#

T- #derruba a caneta# Por membros você se refere aos membros superiores como o braço e antebraço? #engole em seco#

N- #aproxima-se da mesa apesar das amarras# Você sabe do que estou falando, doutor... O meu já está bastante ereto pelos fatos que tive que narrar hoje e... bem, estou um pouco impossibilidade de conter o... FOGO... nas minhas veias... se é que me entende... #lambe os lábios para o doutor o olhando de forma predatória#

T- #taca o relógio na parede# Parece que nosso horário acabou. Gostaria que você fizesse um intern... uma intervenção imediata em um hospital próximo. #vê Neji tentar se levantar# Não, não precisa se levantar, eles virão te buscar. #fecha a porta e a tranca, fechando as 4 outras trancas e virando-se para a secretária# Chame o manicômio, tenho mais um paciente que vai para a ala especial...

S- Sim, senhor, imediatamente.

T- #Se vira pra sair# Ah, só pra lembrar... #tira uma arma# Eu desisto de tentar curar mais alguém ç.ç #atira na câmera#

**THE END**

Esse será o fim de Terapia de choque.

Não haverá mais caps mesmo xD

Na vdd, não era pra haver mais, porém eu quis fazer mais esse...

Bem, espero que tenham curtido toda essa fic e que possam apreciar as minhas outras fanfics ^^

Beijos e obrigada a todos vocês do fundo do meu coração!

SayuKoishimoto

_18/02/2011_


End file.
